


Got Room For One More Troubled Soul?

by MonstrousDayDream



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Maria is now based off Dex Parios from the Stumptown show, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Slow Burn, background swan/queen, but cassandra and leliana are established, so very background as i only need to them to establish The Child, y'all forced me to write the ship i wanted to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousDayDream/pseuds/MonstrousDayDream
Summary: Maria was born to the most powerful magical women in two realms. For 30 years, she lived between the modern and enchanted worlds, never having to deal with the craziness that had been the lives of her older family members. When there's trouble with the field protecting the United Realms, Maria and Regina investigate. An explosion of magic sends Maria into a whole new world.Now, Maria must live up to everything her family stands for, or watch as a realm she never knew of is destroyed.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Leliana/Cassandra Pentaghast, Leliana/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 37
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1: I'm writing as I'm playing the game. I know the game's story, but this is my first play though.
> 
> B: It's been YEARS since I've watched OUAT, and I didn't watch the spin-offs or like the last three seasons.
> 
> And honestly I'm just using OUAT as a background for Maria/the self insert. Because the one thing I absolutely loathe when it comes to fangirl in medieval times is how adaptive they are. There's no way in the nine hells any of us are just gonna get over the lack of plumbing, electricity, and basic hygiene. Therefore, Maria being raised in the United Realms allows for the modern girl to know how rough it can get.
> 
> Also there's gonna be a lot of direct from the game scenes/lines for the first three chapters.

Maria slowly got out of the car, carefully watching the jade green magic swirl through the curse field. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Regina made no comment on the quote. "I've never felt this magic before in my life."

"Should we call Mom and the others?"

"Not yet. I don't want to bring too many magical sources near this until we have a better idea of what it'll do."

_"Someone! Help me!"_

Maria took a step back. "Nope. No, not happening."

Regina raised her hands and used her magic to prod at the curse field. The magics whirled and sparked, causing a ripple to spread over the entire dome. 

Then the green mist fed back through Regina's magic and latched onto her. 

"Mom!" Maria grabbed her mother and started pulling her away from the field trying to suck her in. Regina tried to disengage, but the green mist just kept tugging at her magic. Maria yanked her mother back towards the car and opened the passenger door-

The mist was cut off from Regina when the physical barrier was placed between them.

But it latched onto Maria instead.

Maria scrambled to hold on, to the car, to her mother, something, anything. But the mist turned to green and black crystals around her. She was hauled into the curse field.

"Maria!"

Everything went dark, silent, and still.

~*~

Maria felt the weight around her wrists first. Cuffs. Heavy ones. She steadied her breathing and carefully opened her eyes. Her Mom, Grandmother, and Aunt Lily had taught her how to handle being in enemy hands after her first flight from NYPD. (Which had gotten her grounded by her mother, but that was expected.) Pain ripped through her hand, and strange, cold magic coursed up her arm. She bit back the yell, but only just.

Metal clinked. Maria raised her head slowly, feigning drowsiness, blinking in confusion at the sight of the dungeon and armed guards. There wasn't a magic wielder among them, and the crests were unknown to her. She could only hope they spoke a language she knew if nothing else.

"If you speak, we will cut your tongue."

Maria swallowed and clamped her mouth shut. She looked at her sparking hand. A slash of green energy spit sparks and swirled dangerously. It made her queasy. This magic was weird, this whole place was weird. How far off the beaten path had she been tossed that none of her family were here yet?

The door to the dungeon slammed open. Two women entered, both imposing in different ways, one fire, and the other ice. The fiery one wore armor with a starburst eye, while the cold one wore robes and a crest with a sword behind an all-seeing eye. The armored one started to circle Maria, while the robed one hung back in the shadows. Good cop, bad cop, then, though Maria wondered which was which.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," the knight demanded. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for _you_."

Maria really, really wanted to channel her mother. She really did. Unfortunately, the Swan side came out swinging. "Well, if I survived that, then what makes you think your sharp metal stick is gonna do it?"

The woman legitimately growled. Maria winced, then hissed as her left wrist was grabbed. "Then explain this!"

Maria shook her head. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!"

Maria didn't flinch at the tone or volume and instead locked eyes with her interrogator. "I don't know what that is or how it got there."

She grabbed Maria's shoulder. "You're lying!"

The other woman pulled the knight away. "We need her alive, Cassandra."

Maria squeezed her eyes shut and breathed against the pain that flared in her hand. "I don't understand."

The cold woman was far kinder but no less firm when she asked, "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

Maria tipped her head back and recalled what she could. The curse field, the green mist turning into crystal, then... "I remember running. Things were chasing me, and then… a woman?"

"A woman?"

"She reached out to me, but then…" Maria shook her head and dropped her chin to her chest. Everything was a mess.

Cassandra looked at the guards. "Leliana and I will bring the prisoner to the forward camp." She looked at Leliana and said, "We'll take her to a rift."

Leliana seemed to mentally debate the decision before nodding once.

Maria risked a glance at Cassandra. "What did happen?"

"It will be easier to show you." She knelt and unlocked the manacles but left the rope in place around Maria's wrists. That was fine, Maria could escape it easily enough if she needed to.

Going outside was blinding, but then it was heart-stopping. A tear in the sky, the same color that leaked from her hand, that infected the curse field, was cut jaggedly above the mountains. Maria shivered for more than one reason. She could feel evil pouring from it, and it made her soul ache.

"We call it "The Breach," Cassandra said as Leliana armed herself with a quiver and bow. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such Rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave. And unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

The Breach flashed, and with it, the mark on Maria's hand. She bit back the scream but couldn't stop her knees from giving out. She curled up on the ground, holding her burning hand close to her chest. Leliana knelt beside her but offered no assistance or comfort.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Maria rolled into a sitting position. "How is _this_ supposed to stop _that_?"

"Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly," Cassandra said. "It is our only chance, however. And yours."

Maria sighed. "Do you honestly think I did this to myself?" She could say nothing of being caught up in the explosion from another realm. It would make no sense if this place knew nothing of other worlds.

"Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect," Leliana pointed out. "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

Maria took a deep breath. "I understand." Because what choice did she have? Cooperate and maybe get answers, or take off and have to hope her magic was enough to handle whatever this realm was. Besides, if the Breach was what brought her here...

She didn't think it'd be so easy to return home. "Easy" wasn't a level her family played on.

Cassandra looked at her. "Then…?"

"I'll do what I can." She remembered her older brother's favorite movie series. "Whatever it takes."

Cassandra nodded once and hauled Maria up, albeit with a bit more kindness than her brusque attitude put forth. Maria didn't blink at the glares aimed at her as they walked through the small town. 

"They have decided your guilt," Cassandra said. "They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry." 

"The conclave was hers," Leliana added. "It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead."

Maria's stomach sank even lower. The death of a high religious leader, the destruction of peace talks, and now a portal between worlds? This was looking more and more like a problem her family specialized in.

"We lash out, like the sky," Leliana murmured as they passed through a gate with soldiers. "But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. 

Cassandra drew a dagger and stood in front of Maria. "Until the Breach is sealed..." Considering the vengeful crowd was out of sight, Maria was pretty sure she wasn't about to get shanked. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." She cut the ropes around Maria's wrists with ease. "Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach."

Maria took note of everything as they crossed the bridge. Her mom and grandmother taught her how to be observant of all those around her. There was no telling what details would be useful later. A woman recited some kind of prayer to a group of wounded and resting soldiers among wrapped corpses. Two soldiers guarded the gate on the far side of the bridge.

"Open the gate!" Casandra ordered. "We are heading into the valley."

On the other side, leading up from the bridge, were three spiked barricades, two of which are guarded by two soldiers each. They passed by a burning wagon and more knight corpses. As they reached the top of the hill, flashes of green struck the ground. The Breach grew again, and Maria's mark flared. She fell to the ground in pain, the hint of a scream escaping her throat.

"The pulses are coming faster now," Cassandra said as she helped Maria up. "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

As they continued up the path, Maria asked, "How did I survive the blast?"

"They said you stepped out of a rift," Leliana said, "then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the Rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."

They crossed a second bridge, following a group of soldiers. The bridge was struck by a piece of the Breach and collapsed, sending the bodies of soldiers flying. Maria, Leliana, and Cassandra tumbled to the frozen river below. Another meteor struck, causing a Shade to appear out of a pool of green light.

"Stay!" Cassandra ordered before charging to attack.

Another shade rose out of the ground on the other bank. Leliana fired two arrows in rapid succession, killing it before it could become any real kind of threat. Once both demons were dead, they continued on, climbing up a steep path over a hill. On the frozen-over pond below them, three more demons awaited amongst two fresh corpses. Cassandra drew their attention with a war cry. At the same time, Leliana led Maria down at a more careful pace, firing arrows only when Cassandra needed an attacker distracted. 

When they reached the pond and two bodies, the Breach rippled, and four demons appeared around them. Leliana and Maria ducked the first attacks. Maria slid for the bodies and grabbed a discarded crossbow and a handful of bolts. She turned and fired once, then stood, stepping into a demon's attack to bury her handful of sharp points into its face. She infused another bolt with magic before launching it at a demon sweeping quickly towards Leliana's back.

There was a moment of silent stillness when the last demon dropped.

Then Cassandra stormed up to Maria with her sword drawn. "Drop your weapon. Now."

Maria rolled her. "You think I'm the one who tore a hole in the sky, destroyed an entire valley of people, and yet I'm only now a threat because I have some sharp sticks? Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

Cassandra growled, and Maria braced to dodge an attack. Fortunately, Leliana stepped forward and raised placating hands. "She's come willingly. She remained bound until you released her. And if we're going to trust her to fix this and not finish what was started…"

Cassandra sheathed her sword. She handed Maria a small satchel that clinked. "Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face."

Maria strapped the pouch to her belt. "Thank you." She grabbed the quiver as well as two daggers, leaving them in plain sight. 

They made their way up a steep stone staircase. At the top was another small fort, littered with burning corpses and carts. An elf and a dwarf fought alongside human soldiers. There was a Rift before them, and Maria knew this would be her first test.

Maria dodged the grab of one demon and used an arrow to stab another in the face. She leaped over some debris and fired two bolts in quick succession. The elf caught up with her as she approached the Rift. Pain seared through her palm as she raised her arm up to the Rift. Sparks crackled before a bolt of energy attached between her hand and the Rift. She didn't hold back the scream. There was a high pitched whine of displaced air as the crystals collapsed in on themselves. The elf yanked her hand down and back, cutting the connection. 

The Rift snapped out of existence.

"It seems I was correct," he said.

Maria blinked at him. "And if you had been wrong?"

"What matters is that I wasn't."

"What did you do?"

" _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours."

Maria scoffed and waved her hand. "More like this did the work."

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake – and it seems I was correct."

Cassandra joined them. "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

He nodded once. "Possibly." He looked at Maria. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know!" The dwarf approached them, slinging his crossbow on his back. "Here, I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He winked at Cassandra, who scowled.

"That's…" Maria floundered, "a nice crossbow you have there."

"Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

"You named your crossbow Bianca?"

"Of course. And she'll be great company in the valley."

"Absolutely not," Cassandra said. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

Cassandra made a disgusted noise that Maria found more amusing than anything else. Not that she let it show. Maria might be half idiot, but she was also half Mills.

"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live."

Varric chuckled. "He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'"

Maria considered the new source of information. "You seem to know a great deal about it all." 

"Solas is an apostate," Cassandra said, "well-versed in such matters."

He shook his head. "Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin."

"Then I owe you my thanks," Maria said.

"Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process."

Maria snorted. "Yeah, no, I come from a line of assholes that don't die easy."

Varric grinned. "Welcome to the club." The resulting growl from Cassandra went unheeded.

"Cassandra, you should know," Solas said, "the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner may be a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

She nodded once. "Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Climbing over and through the rubble was easy enough. Maria had an off-center feeling about Solas. She didn't know what it was, but it reminded her of her dragon Aunts, all the magic, compact human body. But the other three seemed to trust him well enough, and he had supposedly kept her alive… 

Maria sighed. She would've been perfectly happy just living out her life in the United Realms without any kind of Adventure. It was what her family had fought so hard for, after all—peace, security, and no more large threats that could rip their lives to shreds.

At the bottom of the hill, there were more demons but no Rift. After the short battle, they headed up a steep set of stairs on the far side of the frozen river. The mark on Maria's hand flared with the Breach, and she growled, holding her hand close to her stomach.

"I know it's difficult," Leliana said, "but we must keep moving."

Maria grunted. It wasn't pain as it was the way the mark was fighting with the magic inside her.

"So… _are_ you innocent?" Varric asked.

"I don't remember what happened."

"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story."

Cassandra scoffed. "That's what _you_ would have done."

"It's more believable and less prone to result in premature execution."

At the top of the stairs, more demons waited. Maria sighted down her arrows as she filled them with magic, then let them fly true. The blast of power was enough to stall them for a kill shot from one of the others. It took no time at all to dispatch the half dozen enemies. At the top of the hill was another fort. And a new rift. Maria flexed her hand as the mark crackled and hummed.

"We must seal it quickly," Solas ordered.

Maria dodged most of the fight, only dispatching one of the wraiths before she reached the Rift. Raising her hand, Maria felt the connection snap into place. She tried to get a feel for the process, tried to pay attention to what was happening as the tear in the world mended itself. If this was how she got here, it was likely the only way she could leave.

The Rift snapped shut before Maria could better understand what the fuck was going on.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful," Varric said as the group joined her at the gate.

The bridge was far more crowded than the first, and not with just the living. Bodies were going to need to be piled soon. Something twisted in Maria's stomach; her life had been a mostly sheltered one, though she knew of the horrors of life in the Land Without Magic. This was the first time she had seen so many violently killed in one spot in person.

A man in red and white robes glared at them as he stormed up to their group.

"This is Chancellor Roderick," Leliana introduced, though Maria could hear the complete lack of respect in the otherwise dignified tone.

Roderick snarled. "I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

Cassandra scoffed. "'Order me'? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

Leliana's voice was once again cold steel. "We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know."

"Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey _her_ orders on the matter."

Maria shivered as the Breach crackled and expanded, flaring pain into her hand. "The avalanche has already started," she quoted. "It's too late for the pebbles to vote."

More than one person eyed her warily. Roderick looked at Cassandra. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

She shook her head. "We can stop this before it's too late."

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers."

Cassandra shook her head. "We must take the quickest, most direct route.

"But it's not the safest," Leliana said. "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky."

"Listen to me," Roderick begged. "Abandon this now, before more lives are lost."

Cassandra turned to Maria. "How do _you_ think we should proceed?"

Maria blinked. "Uh, since when did the supposed criminal get a say?"

"You have the mark," Solas said.

"And you are the one we must keep alive," Cassandra reminded. "Since we cannot agree on our own…"

Maria narrowed her eyes at the mountain pass. She knew there were people still alive there; she could feel it. "If we can find those lost along the mountain pass, we'll have that much more people to attack with."

Cassandra didn't entirely agree, but everyone else was fine with the decision.

"Leliana, gather everyone left in the valley," Cassandra ordered. "Everyone."

Leliana nodded once and marched away, seeming to gather capable soldiers with only a look.

Roderick glared at them as Maria's group passed him. "On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Maria waited for them to be out of earshot before she muttered, "I hope he spends the next three weeks constipated."

Varric coughed to hide his laughter. A soldier handed Maria a full quiver as they passed, and she nodded her thanks. No one protested arming the prisoner, but she also had magic at her disposal, so….

Climbing up the side of a mountain was relatively easy, if not the most enjoyable process. Maria wished she had stolen gloves off one of the bodies and not just weapons. That would be the scrappy Swan brain at work. She really needed to get in touch with her Mills side if she wanted any chance of getting home.

"The tunnel should be just ahead," Cassandra said. "The path to the temple lies just beyond it."

"What manner of tunnel is this?" Solas asked. "A mine?

"Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths."

"And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?" Varric asked.

"Along with whatever has detained them," Solas murmured.

Cassandra's reply was grim. "We shall see soon enough."

The demons that lay in wait for them were quickly dispatched. The bridge they crossed seemed to hang above nothing. Maria didn't think about how far down it went or what had been found that required the mine to be abandoned. After another set of stairs, they emerged back into the sunlight-

And onto a killing field.

Varric sighed. "Guess we found the soldiers."

Cassandra shook her head. "That cannot be all of them."

"The others could be holed up ahead," Maria offered

"Our priority must be the breach," Solas said. "Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe."

"I'm leaving _that_ to the woman with the glowing hand," Varric said.

Maria flexed her hand as they continued. "I'm gonna bet there's a Rift ahead."

"Suckers bet."

They crested an incline and looked upon a handful of soldiers fighting demons. Cassandra led the charge down towards them. Maria fired a few arrows as she got close to the Rift. She raised her hand and, this time, let her mind float in the magic. But before she could gain anything useful, the tear was mended.

"Sealed, as before," Solas said. "You are becoming quite proficient at this."

Maria gave him a confused look. "I have a choice?"

Varric snorted. "Let's hope it works on the big one."

_"_ Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra," one of the soldiers said. "I don't think we could have held out much longer."

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way."

"The prisoner? Then you…?"

Maria shrugged. "You were kinda sorta on the way to the Breach."

The soldier shuddered. "The Breach?" She looked at Cassandra. "Is that wise?"

"It is necessary," the Seeker said. "We will need all hands capable of wielding weapons."

The soldiers nodded and fell in with the group as they continued on their way down. There were no more demons to encounter, but Maria's hand sparked more often the closer they got.

"So…" Varric sighed. "Holes in the fade don't just _accidentally_ happen, right?"

"If enough magic is brought to bear," Solas replied, "it _is_ possible."

"But there are easier ways to make things explode."

"Easier ways, maybe," Maria offered. "But to get this result? Thankfully not so easy, I'd say."

"We will consider _how_ this happened," Cassandra said," once the immediate danger is past."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. When they came to the outskirts of ruins, Maria felt her magic recoil.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes," Solas murmured.

Varric huffed. "What's left of it."

Cassandra looked back at Maria. "That is where you walked out the Fade, and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the Rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Maria hoped it wasn't her mother. Regina had been safe, hadn't been caught in the pull, wouldn't have time to leap after her-

And, really, if her mother was in the Fade? Everyone would know it by now. 

The seared corpses were too far gone to even smell, for which Maria was grateful. The amount of death and destruction around her was already weighing heavily on her. Had her presence in the explosion made it worse? Had her magic done far more than originally intended?

It wasn't long before they found Leliana and the soldiers she had gathered. "You're here! Thank the Maker."

Cassandra nodded once and motioned to the various balconies. "Have your people take up positions around the temple."

Leliana nodded and walked away, giving directions as she went.

Cassandra looked at Maria. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

Maria craned her head up. "I'm assuming you have a plan to get me up there."

"No," Solas said. "This rift," he pointed to the ground floor below them, "was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

"Then let's find a way down," Cassandra said. "And be careful."

Leliana rejoined them as they took a circular path down towards the first Rift. Energy rippled, and Maria hissed as a voice echoed around them.

_"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."_

"What are we hearing?" Leliana asked.

"At a guess," Solas said, "the person who created the Breach."

Maria eyed the glowing red crystals sprouting out of the floor and walls. It made her stomach curdle. 

Varric huffed. "You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker."

"I see it, Varric."

"But what is it doing here?"

"Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple," Solas offered. "The Breach may have corrupted it."

"It's evil," Varric told Maria. "Whatever you do, don't touch it."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Maria muttered.

_"Keep the sacrifice still."_

_"Someone help me!"_ Maria shuddered at the sound that had rung through the curse field. 

Cassandra gasped. "That is Divine Justinia's voice!"

When they reached the ground floor, Maria breathed against the pain of her mark flaring. 

_"Someone help me!"_

_"What the fuck is going on here?"_

Cassandra looked at Maria. "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…"

There was a flash of white light, then ghostly images appeared. An older woman was being held in place with red energy around her arms. A large dark figure with glowing red eyes loomed over her. The sound of doors crashing open echoed before a ghost image of Maria tumbled in.

_"What the fuck is going on here?"_

_"Run while you can! Warn them!"_

_"We have an intruder. Kill her. Now."_

White light flashed again, banishing the images of the past.

Cassandra focused entirely on Maria. "You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

Maria scrubbed at her head with both hands. "I don't remember!"

"Echoes of what happened here," Solas said. "The Fade bleeds into this place." He turned to face the group. "This Rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the Rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the Rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons." Cassandra raised her voice. "Stand ready!"

The soldiers and archers obeyed without hesitation. Maria stepped closer to the mess of green mist and raised her hand. Sparks preceded the bolt of lightning that strung her and the Rift together. She pulled at it, feeling sick as she allowed the energy to flood into the world. 

The demon that emerged made her heart shudder.

Everyone attacked. Wraiths and shades splintered out as well, and for a long moment, Maria was preoccupied with staying alive. Once the immediate threats were dealt with, she refocused on the Rift. Her hand grew heavy as she raised it up to the glowing green crystals above. Energy snapped between her hand and the Rift. Pain lanced up into her skull as she forced her will through her arm, out her hand, and against the forces pressing down on her.

"Move!"

Maria rolled out of the way of the Pride demon at Cassandra's order. She shot off a handful of arrows until the others could distract it once more. Ducking behind a price of rubble, Maria raised her hand again.

The energy sparked and sang like lightning this time around. She couldn't hold back the scream of agony and was relieved the battle and magic drowned her out. She could feel everything crescendo-

Maria yanked her hand down, cutting the connection. The Rift snapped shut. The Pride demon fell. She sighed in relief as her world went dark, silent, and still.

~*~

"What do you make of this Herald of Andraste?" Leliana asked Cassandra when she joined the Seeker on the edge of a half-destroyed pier.

Cassandra grunted, pulling her gaze from the frozen lake. "I think people are getting too ahead of themselves."

"The Lord Chancellor is still vying to judge her in Val Royeux."

"He would take the only assured way we have of closing the rifts? Over my dead body." 

Leliana quirked a smile. "Which, I assure you, is not so easy to arrange."

Cassandra sighed. "I am ever grateful to you, Leliana."

"Do you know what would make my job just a hint easier? If you ate meals more consistently so I would not have to worry about that particular aspect of your life."

She grunted. "I suppose you have already arranged for lunch?"

"And I've done you the favor of making sure Varric is preoccupied."

That got the bare hint of a chuckle out of Cassandra. Leliana claimed it as a victory. After all, someone had to look out for the Seeker. No one else was brave enough, but her.

~*~

Maria groaned as she woke up. Her whole body ached. She rubbed the grit out of her eyes and nearly blinded herself with the green light from her palm. She stared at the small, magical slash. It was calm now, a faint green glow instead of the swirling mess of energy. It was still horribly obvious.

Looking around, Maria had a feeling she was no longer considered a criminal. The cabin was cozy, the bed was nice enough, and a distinct lack of chains and rope bound her limbs. She stretched, and her eyes landed on a mirror. Bolting up, Maria poured her magic into the reflective surface. She reached out for the token every member of her family carried, the small pendant with a tiny mirror that would react…

Her magic reached out into nothing.

Maria opened the locket around her neck. Her sliver was intact. Her mothers would be able to locate her if they looked. And Maria knew they were looking. Except this world was so far away from everything Maria could even call vaguely familiar. There was no telling how long it would take before they even reached the edges of this realm.

Sitting down on the foot of the bed, Maria allowed herself to feel panic and despair. She was far from home, far from help. Yes, she had been raised to be a competent wielder of magic and weapons. And while there had been problems and issues as she grew up, none of those things had been faced alone. None of them had been on such a scale as a rip threatening to end a world.

Which...Maria should go see if that was actually successful. Given her hand was still a key to a very interesting door, she had a feeling there was still a lot of work ahead of her. Hopefully, she'd be able to actually figure out a way home.

Stepping outside, she considered the two guards on either side of her door. "May I ask a stupid question? You're here to keep me in, or others out?"

"Bit of both, depending, Your Worship."

"Oh, fuck no, no titles. I'm Maria, please no titles, titles get my family into trouble."

The guards were confused but nodded once. "The Seeker wanted to meet with you as soon as you were awake. She's still in Chantry."

Maria looked at the building he nodded to. Big, old, and distinctly church-like. She made a face. "Here's to hoping I don't get struck by lightning."

One of them coughed. Maria grinned, bid them a good day, and hurried through the cold towards the Chantry. She eyed the swirling mess of green in the sky, but her mark wasn't reacting to it, so she decided to see what Cassandra would say. People were staring at her, and she paid attention to as many whispers as she could, gathering information as she went.

"...Herald of Andraste…" 

"...came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over..."

"...Lady Cassandra had her in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything...."

"It's complicated…" 

"...all frightened after the explosion...."

Maria pushed the doors to the Chantry open and sighed as warmth seeped into her hands and face. She took a moment to look around for Cassandra, and a Sister motioned to a door in the back of the room. Maria nodded her thanks and continued on. She huffed when she heard the Seeker's accent and Chancellor's whine through the door.

"Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whoever becomes Divine!"

"I do not believe she is guilty."

"The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way."

"I do not believe that."

"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."

"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."

Maria took a deep breath and pushed the door open without so much as a knock or by-your-leave. Conversation stopped as Cassandra, Leliana, and Roderick looked at her.

"Chain her!" the Chancellor ordered the two guards. "I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

Cassandra sliced her hand through the air. "Disregard that and leave us."

The guards saluted Cassandra and left, closing the door behind them. Maria was relieved; she had no intention of being taken further from the portal that had sucked her into this world.

The Chancellor glared. "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."

"I did what I could," Maria said, keeping her voice steady. "But even that slice of a rift made me feel like dying."

"Yet you live," the Chancellor drawled. "A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned."

"Have a care, Chancellor," Cassandra warned. "The Breach is not the only threat we face."

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave," Leliana said. "Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live."

"I am a suspect?" the Chancellor asked, incredulous.

She nodded. "You, and many others."

"But not the prisoner."

"I was not the only one who heard the voices in the Temple. The Divine called to her for help."

"So her survival, that thing on her hand – all a coincidence?"

Maria bit her tongue for the moment. Now wasn't the time for her smart mouth, not if she wanted to avoid pissing him off even further.

"Providence," Cassandra said. "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

Maria blinked, then said, "You'd be the first to say _that_." Most of the time, she was known as the next great imp.

"The Maker does as He wills. It is not for me to say."

"The Breach remains," Leliana said, "and your mark is our only hope of closing it."

"This is not for you to decide," the Chancellor said. 

The Seeker turned and picked up something before slamming a big heavy thick book down on the table. "You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She backed the Chancellor up against the wall, poking him in the chest as she continued. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval."

After glaring around the room, the Chancellor stormed out the door.

Maria closed the door behind him and said, "The Chancellor doth protest too much, methinks." Cassandra snorted as Maria rejoined them at the table.

"This is the Divine's directive," Leliana said." Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice," Cassandra said. "We must act now." She looked at Maria. "With you at our side."

Maria braced her palms on the table and considered the book. This was a point of no return, and she knew it. She could walk away and just figure out how to get back through the portal. This wasn't her home. This was nowhere near the Enchanted Forest. The fact that no magical being of her world had approached her even in dreams told her she was well and truly on her own. And why should she care for a realm that had no effect on her home?

But what kind of person would she be if she just walked away from this responsibility? She was currently the only one who could deal with the Breach. She couldn't just abandon an entire world to its fate. That wasn't who she was raised to be. That wasn't who she wanted to be.

"There is something you should know before we go any further," Maria said, looking between the two women. "I want to help. I will help. But I'm going to need help in return."

"If we can aide you reasonably enough, we will," Leliana said.

Maria shook her head. "No, it's not… It will be easier if I show you. Is there a mirror we can bring in here?"

The duo traded glances before Leliana slipped out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a mirror half the size of the table. She laid it down carefully and returned to Cassandra's side. Maria centered herself and focused on the more medieval places in the United Realms. Showing them a whole new world was going to be rough enough. Expecting them to accept Storybrooke? Yeah, no, Maria knew when to hold back.

"I'm not from here," Maria said, watching their reactions. "And I don't mean this general area. This world is not my world. Whatever magic was done in the Temple, it reached further than just the Fade. It came knocking on the protective magical field of my world. It brought me here when I investigated what was happening with my mother."

They traded glances, surprised and confused and wary. Leliana asked, "Just how different is your world?"

Maria placed her hands on either side of the mirror and let her purple and white magic mix within the glass, bringing up the image of the castle she had spent half her childhood in. "Not so different. Most things are familiar." She showed them the various coats of arms that hung in the entrance hall. "But we don't have the Chantry, or Seekers, or Templars." She navigated out to a courtyard, showing them a memory of her mother teaching her magic. "I think I'm going to have to learn what's common for mages here, so I don't do anything too out of the ordinary."

"Yes," Cassandra said. "Magic does not manifest in smoke as yours does. Or in mirrors."

"And the event that brought you here?" Leliana asked.

Maria grinned a little. "How did I know you'd ask that?" She focused on the moment she stepped out of the car, hoping she wouldn't have to explain the weird horseless carriage. 

_"Someone help me!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Maria!"_

Pain spiked through Maria's head, and she cut the magic the moment she was yanked away from her mother. Something trickled down to her mouth, and she tasted blood.

Leliana held out a handkerchief. "Someone, perhaps something, doesn't want you to remember the details."

"Yeah," Maria muttered, pressing the cloth to her nose. "I have a very, very bad feeling that my choices are to absolutely seal the Breach or go home."

The resulting silence was deafening.

"And what should we expect when that decision must be made?" Cassandra asked.

Maria sighed. "The decision's already been made." She looked up at them, hoping they would believe her, would trust her. "I'm not from here. This isn't my home." The flicker of fear in their eyes was there and gone. "But if I turn my back on an entire world that I could've helped? I would never be welcomed home again. I'm here. I can help. So I guess I live here now."

The relief in both their faces was obvious. Leliana said, "I'm sorry you have to lose everything like this. If there was another way…"

Maria shrugged. "New world to explore, new friends to make, and my very own enemy to annihilate. Could be worse." She sighed. "I just wi-- I'd just want them to know I was alive, you know? Let them know I'm gonna make the most of this."

"Perhaps, one day, it will be possible," Cassandra offered, though she didn't sound so confident.

"One day." Maria checked to make sure her nose had stopped bleeding. "So. What, exactly, is this Inquisition? Cause where I'm from? Bad connotations. Very bad."

"It preceded the Chantry," Leliana said. "People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad…"

Maria set aside thoughts of her family, home, and the ache of missing everything she knew. She had a world to save. Everything else could be handled once there wasn't a giant hole in the sky.

It wasn't like she had much of a choice, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try for weekly updates, but given the amount of plot I have to navigate... We'll see, yeah?  
> It's taken me 39 hours to reach Skyhold, if'n you were wondering where I was in-game.

The forest was foggy, and the sky was clouded over, but Maria knew this forest. She had camped, hunted, and lived in this forest. Taking off at a jog, she tried to catch sight of the mountains or castle through the trees. When she found the dirt road that wound up to the castle, she quietly cheered and picked up her pace.

The castle soon loomed overhead. Maria slowed, catching her breath. At the treeline, she paused.

Everything was so quiet. 

Maria felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She raised her hand and conjured an enormous fireball, shooting it up into the sky, letting it explode into a light show that would gather attention far and wide.

A light show that would gather her family in response to such a powerful blast.

Screeching echoed through the castle. Maria gathered her magic to her-

The demon that erupted from the stone walls made her heart stop.

Maria jolted awake, purple and white smoke gathering in her hands. The cabin was a jarring reminder of where she was. She fisted her hands, cutting the flow of magic. Sighing, Maria flopped back down.

The agony in her chest wouldn't let her rest.

Glancing at a window, she could see the sky was no longer dark and full of stars. It was early, but not so much that she would get any real rest before the morning bells. Pushing the blankets off her, Maria quickly got dressed for the day and headed outside to pass the time. She wasn't surprised to see Solas out and about at dawn. He seemed the type to keep odd hours with little sleep.

He nodded at her in greeting as she approached. "The chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero, sent to save us all."

Maria snorted and dusted off the low wall beside her before taking a seat. "Am I riding in on a shining steed?"

"I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly they're extinct. Joke as you will, posturing is necessary. Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

Maria smiled a little, thinking of her family. "Hopefully, the kind who lives to become an embarrassing former hero everyone has to put up with."

"I can think of worse fates." He considered her for a moment, then said, "But you came to me with something else in mind."

"Can you tell me more about the Fade? And talk to me like I'm stupid."

He raised an eyebrow. "I think speaking to you as an uninformed yet intelligent adult will suffice. Did you dream in the Fade?"

Maria nodded. "Yes. Of home." She looked down. "I wanted it to be real, so, so badly, and I think that's what brought attention to me? Something, I don't even know what, just started...destroying everything."

"We will have to set up wards, perhaps. I will teach you if you wish."

Maria twitched. "I don't make wishes. The wrong ears always hear wishes and find the worst ways to grant them. But, yes, I'd like to learn."

"This afternoon, then? I suspect your morning hours will be occupied with this fledgling Inquisition."

"The first official meeting of the insanely hopeful people is after breakfast." Maria frowned. "I'm a little surprised you're not part of it?"

Solas shook his head. "I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces, and unlike you, I do not have a divine mark protecting me. Given the current Chantry opposition, it was agreed that perhaps I not be part of any official Inquisition leadership."

Maria rolled her eyes. "We might as well just piss them off all the way at this point."

His amusement was evident, but he schooled himself quickly enough. "Perhaps not yet. For now, I can tell you of the Fade over breakfast."

Maria's stomach instantly agreed with that idea. "Looks like my body's making the decisions for me yet again. Yes, food, please, and all of the knowledge. All of it."

"As you wish."

She narrowed her eyes at him as she slipped off the wall. "You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

"Like a Mabari with a bone, I'm afraid."

Maria grumbled as they headed for the tavern. Why was it always the funny assholes that were the smart ones?

*

Cassandra watched Maria hurry ahead of her and wait rather impatiently. "Have you grown weary of books already?"

Maria shrugged as they reached the Chantry doors. "Not so much that. More of wanting to actually DO something a bit more useful."

"I have heard many sing your praises over the past few days. Or was it another that insisted on mucking out stalls after a cold night had frozen much to the ground?"

"By the time I was born, my mother was very much someone who believed in learning to do what she asked of others." Maria shrugged. "But I also remember you saying that the Breach wasn't the only rift, just the biggest. If there are more out there…"

Cassandra nodded. "That will be addressed at this meeting as well. Speaking of, does your mark trouble you?"

"It's stopped spreading, and it doesn't hurt. I suppose that's enough for now."

"We take our victories where we can. What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed — provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."

Maria's grin was far too wide, her voice much too chipper when she said, "What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?"

"Hold on to that sense of humor," Cassandra replied dryly as they entered the newly designated war room. "May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

"Such as they are," he said. "We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through."

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

Josephine nodded to Maria. "I have heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last."

"And, of course, you know Sister Leliana."

Leliana clasped her hands behind her back. "My position here involves a degree of…"

"She is our spymaster."

She sighed. "Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "That's an impressive bunch of titles." She decided to say nothing of her own lineage. Everyone was an elected official by the time she was born, anyway. "Cassandra tells me you have a plan."

"I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good."

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help," Leliana said.

Cullen shook his head. "I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well."

"We need power, Commander," Cassandra said. "Enough magic poured into that mark—"

"Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so—"

"Pure speculation," Leliana interrupted.

" _I_ was a templar. I know what they're capable of."

"Unfortunately," Josephine said, raising her voice a little, "neither group will speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition," she looked at Maria, "and you, specifically."

Maria shrugged. "Not surprised. For any reason in particular?

 **"** Some are calling you the 'Herald of Andraste,' and that frightens the Chantry."

Maria grimaced. "Ugh, no. Titles are trouble. I don't want it. Can we, uh, stick to Maria?"

"I don't think people are going to give you much choice," Leliana said, clearly amused.

"The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy," Josephine continued, "and we heretics for harboring you."

Cassandra scoffed. "Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." 

"It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question."

"Then let me ask different questions," Maria said. "Where in this world or the next did 'Herald of Andraste' come from?

 **"** People saw what you did at the temple," Cassandra said, "how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."

Leliana shook her head. "Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading —"

"Which we have not."

"The point is, everyone is talking about you."

"It's quite the title, isn't it?" Cullen asked. "How do you feel about that?"

"Unsettled," Maria admitted. "I understand people need something solid and real to pin their hopes on, but the herald of a holy figure? That's...extreme."

Cullen nodded. "I'm sure the Chantry would agree."

"This is an extreme event," Leliana pointed out.

"But, if you'd like some balance," Josephine offered, "some see you as a symbol of everything that's gone wrong."

Maria rolled her eyes. "I'd like to redirect them to the big green rip in the sky. Anyway. Can the Chantry attack us?"

Cullen scoffed. "With what? They only have words at their disposal."

"And yet," Josephine warned, "they may bury us with them."

Maria ran a hand through her hair. "What about the real threat? Are they concerned about the Breach at all?"

"They are," Cullen said, "they just don't think we can stop it."

"The Chantry is telling everyone that you'll make it worse," Josephine said.

Maria groaned. "So is there anything I can do outside of shouting at the Breach?

Leliana nodded once. "A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

"Is there any particular reason she would help someone the Chantry declared a heretic?"

"I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she disagrees with her sisters?"

"Any chance it's a trap?"

"I doubt it. From what I know of her, she is a kind soul and not the sort to involve herself in violence. Or be coerced into it."

Maria didn't see anyone disagreeing. "It's a start. Where is she?"

"You'll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

Cullen tapped at the map laid out on the large table. "You should look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you're there."

"We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley," Josephine said, "and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them."

"In the meantime," Cassandra said, "let's think of other options. I won't leave this all to the Herald."

Maria legitimately hissed. 

Cassandra wasn't the only one taken aback. "Will Lady Maria suffice?"

"Infinitely more so. Thank you." She would not allow those who would be working with her so closely to lose sight of who she was. She had heard all about how the monikers of Evil Queen and Savior caused her mothers suffering.

Maria had already lost her home. She wasn't about to lose her sense of self along with it.

~*~

Leliana glanced over her shoulder when she heard footsteps approach. "Good evening, Lady Maria."

Maria winced. "Sorry for disrupting you. I didn't think anyone else would be here this late."

Leliana motioned to the pew. "If I wanted privacy, I wouldn't use public spaces to pray. Though, I'm surprised you would pray."

Maria sat heavily. She twisted the staff in her hand before setting it against her shoulder. "Small privacy ward, unless you mind."

"Not at all."

"Praying… Higher powers aren't unheard of. The gods of my world are a lot more meddlesome."

"Do you believe being brought here is not the meddling of the Maker?"

Maria opened her mouth, closed it, and frowned. "I don't want to offend you."

Leliana gave a hint of a smile. "You won't." She could allow someone not of Thedas a different point of view.

"When I say the gods are meddlesome, I mean they physically show up, pull some bullshit, and then try to run before someone punches them in the face. And I do mean literally punch them in the face. There's nothing metaphorical about it."

"That your gods allow you to interact with them in such a way makes me wonder what long game they're playing at."

Maria shrugged. "I think the difference between the Maker and the gods I grew up with have to do with the magic in my world."

"Have you had the time to read the Chant of Light?"

"I haven't gotten far, but from what I understand, magic comes from the Fade? Which was created by the Maker? In my world, the gods use the same magic as the rest of us. They have a greater capacity for it, sure, but otherwise, we're all pulling from the same source."

Leliana stared at the statue of Andraste for a long moment. "I wonder then if it wasn't the Maker who brought you here, but Andraste. The Maker has turned away from us, you see. He demands repentance. He demands our lives, our deaths. Divine Justinia gave Him everything, and yet..." She sighed. "Apologies. You came here for your own solace."

Maria shrugged and offered her hand. "Sometimes, it's enough to know I'm not the only one who feels a little lost and confused."

Leliana considered the offered hand for perhaps too long because Maria started to pull away, or maybe realized it was the Fade marked hand. Leliana settled her own gloved hand before Maria could really retreat. "A long time ago, I wanted my life to mean something. But not like this. I don't want this."

Maria scrunched her face. "How does it go? 'So do all who live in such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us'."

Leliana took a slow, deep breath. "It is too late to contemplate such insight. To bed with us." She stood, gently pulling Maria up. "Or, at the very least, to a warm, flat surface, should you pass out."

"Only if you promise to do the same."

"I suppose." They bid each other good night, and Leliana made her way to the room she had claimed when their stay in Haven became a bit more permanent.

"Finally," Cassandra muttered from the bed.

"Your Herald required counsel," Leliana said as she changed into sleep clothes.

"She's your Herald between sunset and sunrise."

Leliana shook her head but didn't argue. It would be neither fair nor fun when the Seeker was half asleep. Instead, she slid into the small bed, pleased by the amount of heat trapped in the blankets. Sleep would elude her for a while yet, but at least she could take some comfort in the moment. 

This was as good as it would get for her, or either of them, for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try use less and less chunks of direct from game conversation as I go, but for now, it works best to set things up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today i killed the Hinterlands dragon. i am hype. you get a new chapter. not the worst way to start a monday...

Maria examined the swords in front of her carefully. The problem with splitting her time between various kingdoms and Storybrooke was she wasn't nearly as knowledgeable as she could be about her life's medieval aspects. She had settled on a bow easily enough, but when she ran out of arrows, she wanted to still be able to defend herself. Sure, she had magic, but until she got a better handle on how her magic was supposed to behave here, she was going to stick with the more mundane ways of fighting.

"We'll be receiving a shipment in a few days, m'Lady," Seggrit said.

Maria shook her head. "We're leaving for the Hinterlands in two days."

Cassandra arrived and held out a roll with meat within. "Varric said you barely ate lunch."

Maria glared in the vague direction of where she'd left the dwarf. "He obviously doesn't know snitches get stitches." She took the roll. "Thank you."

Cassandra nodded once, then motioned to the display of swords. "Are none to your liking?"

"It's not that. I just...never paid as much attention to what I should look for in a bladed weapon." 

Cassandra efficiently addressed the issue and led Maria towards the training fields. "How proficient would you say you are with a sword?"

Maria grinned. "Don't go easy on me."

Cassandra smirked and motioned her to the other side of a makeshift practice ring. Maria took a position and raised her weapon. Cassandra wasted no time in attacking, testing Maria's defenses. Maria was quick to prove her skills. Cassandra responded by showing no mercy. While Maria was good, she didn't use a sword anywhere near as often as Cassandra. 

"Not bad," Cassandra said once Maria was sent sprawling. "Now, we make you better."

Maria took the offered hand up. "Yes. Please. Teach me everything."

It seemed to be the right thing to say. Cassandra's smile was the first real one Maria had seen since they met. Picking up her sword, Maria just hoped she wouldn't disappoint her newest teacher.

~*~

"What's all this?" Maria asked as she brought her dinner over to the table Varric was sitting at.

He started to straighten up the collection of small notebooks, scrolls, and inkwells. "Notes for my latest exaggeration is all." Seeing Maria's look, he grinned. "Did no one tell you? The stories I tell occasionally get published."

Maria sat with her plate. "That good, huh?"

He shrugged. "I make decent coin. Oh, look, ram once again."

"It's cooked, not rotten, and made with real spices. I'm happy."

"If that's all it takes…"

"Rude. I was gonna tell you a story, too, but now I'm not."

Varric waved at someone as the door opened. "Maybe you won't tell me, but surely our esteemed leaders deserve to hear it."

"What is he on about this time?" Cassandra asked as she came over to the table.

"He called me rude for enjoying simple things in life," Maria said. "I'm now withholding the greatest story ever."

Varric barked out a laugh. "Oh, now it's the greatest story ever?"

Maria smirked. "You'll never know, now, will you?"

"Fine, fine, apologies for insulting your limited experiences with cooking methods."

Maria looked up at Cullen and Leliana as they approached, Leliana holding a plate out to Cassandra. "I suppose if anyone else is interested, I can accept the apology."

Josephine sat beside her and nodded. "I would not mind hearing something other than politics."

Maria sipped at her water as everyone else got settled at the table. "Okay, then, here goes." She grinned. "Once upon a time, there was a mage named Merlin…"

~*~

Maria stepped out of the cabin and was thankful she didn't have to wear layers outside. While she'd grown up in Maine and knew how to handle the cold, it'd been summer when she left. Two days on horseback was enough to get them away from the snow and a stone's throw away from the Imperial Highway. The cabin was off the beaten trail but supplied by those few who traveled to and from Haven often enough to want a resting area away from the crossroads town's noise.

Maria meandered down the stairs and towards where Cassandra was splitting more logs to replace what they would be using. "Being a force of nature isn't just an attitude with you, is it?"

Cassandra set the axe down. "When it's necessary."

Maria grinned. "It's impressive."

She scoffed. "You flatter me."

"Someone should." Maria held out the waterskin she had brought out. "You've doubled the woodpile by now, you know."

Cassandra drank deeply before sighing. "Did I do the right thing? What I have set in motion could destroy everything I revered my whole life. One day, they might write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right."

"What does your faith tell you?"

"I believe you are innocent. I believe more is going on here than we can see. And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot. But is this the Maker's will? I can only guess."

Maria exaggerated a pout. "You don't think I'm special?"

Cassandra snorted. "I think you were sent to help us. I hope you were. But the Maker's help takes many forms. Sometimes it's difficult to discern who is truly benefits, or how."

Sitting on the block to prevent Cassandra from starting up again so close to dinner, Maria said, "You didn't really have a choice."

"Didn't I? My trainers always said, 'Cassandra you are too brash. You must think before you act.' I see what must be done, and I do it! I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail. But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless again."

"The evidence was as clear as it was gonna get at the time."

"And it does not help that I was determined to have someone answer for what happened. Anyone." She sighed. "I would have killed you. I apologize for that."

"No need to apologize for thoughts you didn't take action on. Especially that one." Maria grinned. "Not that I would've made it easy for you."

"I suppose not." Cassandra shook her head. "You are called Herald of Andraste, but I must ask, do you believe in the Maker?"

Taking a deep breath, Maria said, "I don't know yet if I call my thought process belief in a higher power or just plain acceptance that I don't control some aspects of my life."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter now. I have to believe we were put on this path for a reason, even if you are not sure. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us."

Maria stood when Varric motioned at them through the door. "Growing up, I was told that if I didn't like the path I was on, I could forge my own. It would mean clearing the way, maybe a few missteps, but a deviant path isn't necessarily a wrong one."

"How has that worked out for you?" Cassandra asked. Her tone wasn't at all judgemental, merely curious.

"Well, so far, I'm not imprisoned, dead, or running for my life." She grinned as they entered the cabin. "Though, if I ask Solas to dumb down magic concepts for me even further, I may end up strangled."

"Nonsense," he protested. "I would merely ensure you understood the application through the most tedious of repetitive practice."

"Ah, so you'll stoop to torture. Good to know."

His sigh was the most long-suffering one Maria had heard in a while. But Cassandra's mood was slightly lifted, so Maria was willing to take the hit during her next magic lesson. Sitting down to eat, Varric insisted on Maria telling them more of Misthaven.

"I'll tell you the smaller tales," Maria said. "I'm saving the main storyline for the whole group. I don't want to see what the Ladies Josephine and Leliana would do in revenge if I continued on without them."

"Fair enough," Varric agreed. 

Maria took a bite of food, considering what tale to tell next. "Agrabah is in the desert…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made a new tumblr if'n that's a thing y'all like  
> thedas-daydream-sideblog.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it monday.  
> also, i've started a DA2 speedrun to get an idea of the main story. gonna hate myself when i actually try for %100 complete on the first two games XD

Cassandra watched the new Inquisition's face carefully when they arrived at the scouts' basecamp in the Hinterlands. Maria claimed to be no one special, from nowhere noteworthy. Before being shown the mirror magic, Cassandra might have believed her. Except…

Except Maria had accepted the challenge of closing the Rift with little hesitation. She was unafraid of the power in her hands and spoke to others as if she were used to not just being heard but listened to. The mantle of leadership wasn't new or heavy, either. Even more telling, being considered chosen by Andraste was exasperating and more annoying than strange or terrifying. All of Maria's more truthful, private protests had to do with being from another world. 

And then, when Cassandra took into account what she had seen in the mirror… 

Maria made the mistake of showing them the castle, revealing coats of arms, one of which she wore while training with her mother. Common born may know a weapon, or some magic, be familiar with horses or read well enough. But the degree to which Maria knew things was beyond that of someone born as low as she claimed.

Cassandra wasn't sure what she would do, exactly, with her insights, beyond sharing them with Leliana. Perhaps she merely needed to keep these things in mind. For now… "You seem to have decided on a plan of action."

Maria nodded. "If we can secure Mother Giselle and the Crossroads, we'll have more space and resources to work with. Scout Harding says there's a stablemaster to the northwest that might be willing to work with us. We see if she's right, that's another area we may be able to operate out of while we hunt down and close Rifts."

Cassandra had to agree that it wasn't a wrong course of action. "You do not seem nearly as daunted by these tasks as I would expect."

Maria was suddenly far too innocent. "Well, if I have you of all people fooled…" Cassandra's disgruntled noise made her grin. "Saving people and hunting monsters is the family business."

"I do hope you were not expecting to be paid well for the work ahead."

Maria snickered. "When I say business, I mean we're usually looking into things some would wish we'd rather left alone."

Cassandra considered the young woman beside her. The gleam in Maria's eyes was rather...dangerous. "Tread carefully, _Herald_."

"I'll leave that to Leliana and Josephine. Much better everyone focuses on the brash asshole so those two can work in peace, yeah?" She headed towards the other two members of their party. "Solas, Varric, I have a question about runes, crossbow bolts, and fire…"

Cassandra looked skyward and prayed Andraste knew what She'd been thinking when bringing someone from another world to save Thedas. Cassandra herself certainly hadn't a clue.

~*~

Maria had killed people before. She didn't make it to adulthood without having to kill in self-defense. But seeking out battle as they now were had never been a part of her life. She wasn't yet sure if killing from a distance made it easier or harder for her conscious to deal with. 

But at the moment, Maria didn't have a choice.

Fireballs flew from her staff, catching targets in neck and skulls: a quick death, heat rupturing everything before the pain could really register. Neither Mage nor Templar made it far past a preoccupied Solas or Cassandra. Varric was either pulling ahead of her or finding different angles just to get a shot in. He was also making sure no one attacked from behind, but so far, that threat was non-existent. 

Maria stepped into a shallow marsh pool and felt the water start to turn to ice around her shins. She called on Aunt Elsa's lessons, pulling the ice into her command and using it to create a shield. When a fireball shattered the thin sheet, she sent the shards flying towards her attacker, slicing open various vital arteries and airways. 

Something in Maria's chest ached, and she growled as she realized she had reached the limits of her magic. She was learning the hard way just how differently magic worked in Thedas. 

It sucked.

"Lady Maria, drink!" Solas ordered.

Maria snagged one of the protected vials on her belt and tossed back the lyrium potion. It wasn't nearly as horrid as some of the concoctions her mother had insisted on as a child. Maria's hatred of cherries was legendary after so much cough medicine one lousy winter. Still, Maria didn't reengage with magic. She drew her sword and charged in to fight beside Cassandra.

It was, somehow, easier to deal with death when it was far more imminent.

Once the area was cleared of all threats, Maria sat where she was and tucked her head between her legs.

"Solas, Varric, stand watch," Cassandra ordered before kneeling beside Maria. "Breathe slowly."

A wet cloth found the back of Maria's neck, then her forearms. She tilted her head up so her forehead could be swept clean of sweat and dust. "Killing isn't new," Maria murmured. "The numbers... That's new."

"To be honest, I am relieved this is not easy for you. Though, perhaps, you could choose better locations to sit in the future?"

"And make the lives around me easier? Don't you know my true goal is to make Varric seem dull in comparison to me?"

"Maker give me patience," Cassandra muttered as she stood, helping Maria up as well.

"Isn't it strength?" Varric asked.

Cassandra grunted as she eyed the small group of armed men approaching. "If He gave me strength, you'd be dead."

The group that joined them were local hunters, the only line of defense for those sheltering at the Crossroads. They were relieved and surprised to see Inquisition forces. Maria was a bit more stable by the time they were within the Crossroads, and it didn't take them long at all to find their target.

Maria noticed that Varric and Solas posted up a hint away while she and Cassandra continued up the small hill. "Mother Giselle?

"I am," she said as she stood from where she was comforting an injured soldier. "And you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste."

Maria shrugged. "Not through any choice of mine."

"We seldom have much say in our fate, I'm sad to say." She motioned away from the gathered injured, and they slowly made their way down the path. "I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you: some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us…"

Maria nodded, remembering another one of her older brother's movies. "Fear leads to anger, anger to hate, and hate leads to," she motioned around, "suffering."

"Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason." She looked at Maria. "Go to them. Convince the remaining Clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightening tales of you. Give them something else to believe."

Maria hesitated. "I'm pretty sure they're more likely to execute me than hear me out."

Mother Giselle nodded to Cassandra. "You are no longer alone. They cannot imprison or attack you."

"Not for lack of trying," Maria said with false cheer, grinning at Cassandra.

"There are some days I regret releasing you from the dungeons," Cassandra drawled. "Today, especially."

"Let me put it this way," Mother Giselle said, getting them back on course, "you needn't convince them all. You just need some of them to _doubt_. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need."

Maria sighed. "You make it sound simple."

"I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us… but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us… or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry that would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can."

"Thank you," Maria said, watching her walk away to prepare for the long journey. Looking around, she asked, "Any chance we can bathe without worrying about raiders, bears, or leeches?"

Cassandra's amusement was light, but she led the way all the same. The bathhouse was likely to be cold, but Maria didn't care. She needed to wash the blood off her skin. It would never really go away, but for at least a few minutes, she could pretend she wasn't terrified of how she had put to use a life of training.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria was infinitely relieved that the presence of the Inquisition at the Crossroads had scared off most of the warring mages and templars. The handful of groups between the Crossroads and the horsemaster were either the more stupid or foolish, and they were easily killed. Maria didn’t have the urge to vomit after every fight by the time they reached the farmland. She still wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Master Dennet was willing to work with the Inquisition...after his farmland was secured. Maria figured it made sense; no point in trying to gather up a bunch of horses if raiders, rogue mages, pissed off templars, and demons were going to ruin everything. He was at least willing to let them set up a small base camp on the edge of his lands. Both he and Cassandra were hoping the mere presence of Inquisition tents would be enough to keep a direct attack at bay.

Maria was drawn to the eastern side of the area as they searched for a place to set up camp. The feeling in her chest made her uneasy. When they reached a slope down a river, the scouts decided it would be as good a spot as any. There was access to water, the camp would provide a barrier between the farmland and wilds, and they were out of the way.

“You seem unsettled,” Solas said as he joined her at the ledge of the hill.

Maria nodded, then looked at Harding. “I want to clear the river before we use it.”

The lead scout didn’t argue. Varric and Cassandra finished what they were doing to help before joining Maria and Solas. They made their way down the hill, eyes sharp, hands resting on weapons.

The mark on her hand flared. They drew their weapons as they reached the bank. Just a slight ways upstream, a Rift spun in the afternoon light. Maria traded looks with the other three before they moved in. Solas and Cassandra pulled the attention of the demons while Maria and Varric scrambled over rocks to get closer to the Rift. When the Rift spat a demon out in front of them, Maria sidestepped, bringing her sword around while Varric sent a bolt through its face. 

At the water’s edge, Maria took a deep breath and raised her hand. The bolt of lightning connecting her to the Rift made her yell in pain. She let her anger at the situation fuel her magic. The Rift started to collapse in on itself and Maria yanked her hand away, facing the mark away from the rip in the Fade.

For a long moment, all she could hear was the hammering of her own heart. 

“You gonna make it?” Varric asked as he caused a raucous over the rocks to join her.

Maria sighed. “Do I have a choice?”

“You might want to consider running at the first opportunity,” he said, watching Cassandra and Solas check in with the scouts that had joined the brief fight. “I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.”

Maria’s laugh was honest, if exhausted. “Oh, you didn’t know?” 

Varric chuckled, but shook his head. “C’mon, let’s see if demons left any fish in the river. I could do with a meal of something other than ram.”

“And possibly Fade tainted fish is your first choice?” Maria asked as she led the way towards the group.

“Wait, I have a choice?”

“You know, for a writer, you’ve not very creative at times.”

“It’s because I use all my creativity on writing. Conversations are only meant to see what new threat of death the Seeker will come up with next.”

Cassandra snarled at him, having heard them as they approached. Maria bit back her grin and instead looked at Solas. “I closed a Rift, does that mean no magic lessons today?”

He eyed her far too hopeful look. “No practical lessons. But theory never hurt anyone.”

“You’ve never experienced headaches, have you?”

“Not until very recently,” he drawled.

Maria headed up the hill, noting how the other three fell in around her. Maybe she didn’t have a choice in this, but they did. And if they were gonna fight with her? Well, she could easily return the favor.

~*~

It had taken two days of exploring the area around the farmlands to clear out the rogue mages, pissed off templars, demon controlled wolves, and a small band of raiders. The Inquisition scouts helped residents set up ideal spots for watch posts. Cassandra sent messengers back to Haven to get Cullen working on gathering the materials and equipment necessary for proper watch towers. 

Once Master Dennet was satisfied, he granted the Inquisition six horses for immediate use. It would take time to get more up to snuff. Maria would admit to being excited for a horse that would be hers alone, rather than using whatever mount was available at Haven. 

“You are good with them,” Cassandra said as they took their respective horses for a test ride around the farm.

“I was put in a saddle as soon as I could hold my own head up. My mother had been passionate about horses for most of her life, and she passed down everything she knew.” Maria grinned. “Course, I had to earn every bit of knowledge she shared. No magic allowed in cleaning stalls, horses, or gear. No bribing my brother or cousins to help with chores, though I was encouraged to ask for help if I honestly couldn’t do something.”

“I apologize for how our conversations continually bring up your home.”

Maria shrugged. “I miss them, but I know they’re all alive and well. I also know they’re doing their best to find me, and are pretty unstoppable. But, even if they showed up tomorrow? I’m sealing the Breach. I’m not going anywhere until that’s done.”

“You do not think they will make you choose?"

“Never.” Maria’s certainty was so absolute, Cassandra was quiet until they reached the stables again.

“How’d they treat you?” Seanna asked.

“Wonderfully,” Cassandra said. “Though, I expected no less.”

Seanna grinned, pleased. “In that case, are either of you up for trying one of my race courses?”

Cassandra looked out over the farmland, a hint dubious. Maria smirked at her and said, “C’mon. Loser gets mid watch.” Neither of them liked being woken up in the middle of the night for their watch duty. They’d rather stay up late or wake up early.

Cassandra stopped hesitating. Seanna pointed out the course markers. Maria decided that even if she did lose, it would be worth it if it meant just a few minutes of fun. She had a feeling the chances were going to become scarce far too quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure, i only have half an inkling as to how dreams in the Fade work. so if the scene is canonically wrong? welcome to fanfic lol

Maria sat heavily on a boulder that was almost too hot. She didn't care. Looking at the fallen creature made the homesickness dig deep into her soul. She wasn't too sure how she'd ever look her Aunts Mal or Lily or her cousins in the eye again after today.

She had been told how dragons were deadly forces in Thedas. But it never occurred to her that she would have to kill one to ensure the past week of work in the Hinterlands would actually mean something. After the scouts brought Cassandra the message, there'd been so little time to comprehend what was happening before they charged in and fought for their lives.

There were a few severe wounds, but the Inquisition forces would all walk away relatively intact. 

"Are you injured?" Cassandra asked.

Maria shook her head a little. She didn't really see the Seeker when her head was tilted up. Whatever was seen, it made Cassandra tug her up and lead her away from the carnage. They went down towards the valley floor and settled at the edge of a lake. Maria scooped up some water onto her head to cool off.

"This death will haunt you," Cassandra stated.

Maria sighed. "Dragons are intelligent in my world. Maybe not the friendliest, but they'll fight alongside humans if the threat is great enough. They have their own culture, their own language… I understand dragons here aren't the same. I just…"

"I will say dragons are magnificent creatures, for all they are terrible. The way the sun reflected off this one's golden scales would be beautiful if it not so blinding and dangerous. I am not ashamed or burdened by the killing blow I dealt."

"Not gonna lie, that was amazing in and of itself. I'm gonna need time, is all."

"Will it ease your mind to know the dragon will not be left to rot? Scales will be made into armor, bones into weapons, blood and insides into powerful elixirs. The benefits that will be granted to the Inquisition and people of the Hinterlands will not be at all meager."

Maria nodded a little. "It'll help to know that. But I don't think I can help with the harvesting? Maybe I'll go with the injured to the crossroads, extra security, something like that."

"Of course. I believe a camp will be set up in the canyon leading into the valley. Most of us will likely rest there tonight."

"I might help with that, then. I'd rather be in your, Solas, and Varric's company. You three don't stare at me like my hand will suddenly explode and destroy everything."

"It is probably due to the fact we have seen you trip out of a bedroll and land face-first into your breakfast."

"I'm not going to live that down, am I?"

"Most definitely not."

Maria sighed and pushed herself up. Cassandra led her towards where they had entered the valley, meeting up with Solas, Varric, and a handful of others halfway there. 

"You a little overwhelmed?" Varric asked.

Maria stopped at the body of a dragonling. "The old sylvans are dead, each one; The dragons from their haunts have gone; There's scarce a mage in all the land," she didn't stop the snarl as she walked away, "The world has grown so learn'd and grand."

~*~

Maria walked the halls of the Fade castle carefully. She now knew better than to think this was anything but an elaborate lie. Fireballs waited in her hands for the threat she knew would come for her.

"You realize you control this, yes?"

Maria whirled around and nearly lit Solas on fire. "You realize sneaking up on a paranoid person is a good way to get toasted, yes?"

"Only if you managed to surprise me." He motioned behind her. "Think of the way out, and it will appear. If you want it."

Maria took a deep breath, focused on the memory necessary, and turned around. She let her fireballs fade as she led the way out. "Thank you, Solas."

"You're welcome, though it's no trouble at all."

The forest that lay beyond the castle was dark, foggy, and ominous. Maria sat on the fountain and tilted her head until water started to flow.

Solas narrowed his eyes, focusing on something he couldn't see, then looked at her. "A demon is coming."

Maria looked over her shoulder as the forest started to twist. "I should wake up?"

"Preferably."

"... _do not belong_ …"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Solas put himself between her and the forest. "Perhaps do not engage in conversation with what hunts you?"

" _You do not belong_."

"Tell me something I don't know," Maria snapped as she stood and focused on waking up.

" _You. Do. Not. BELONG_."

The wind started to howl, the forest twisted and churned, and the castle began to crumble. Maria glared at the incoming maelstrom even as Solas began working some kind of magic-

Maria jolted awake. There was a tightness around her shoulder that lessened suddenly. When she looked, Cassandra was sighing in relief, a lit lantern in her other hand. "That bad?"

"Yes. Your mark woke me."

"Sorry."

"It is not something you control, therefore it is not your fault."

Footsteps crunched outside. "Lady Maria, are you well?"

Maria flopped back onto her bedroll. "Well enough, thanks, Solas."

"Of course. We will work on warding your tent while we travel to prevent further excursions into the Fade." He walked around the tent, the points glowing as he set a protective field.

Maria felt a little better at the touch of security. Cassandra blew out the lamp and settled back into her bedroll.

What made it harder to fall asleep was the knowledge that something knew she wasn't of Thedas. Telling Cassandra and Leliana had been a necessary risk; Maria could've passed well enough in the Enchanted Forest, but she had absolutely no knowledge of Thedas. There was only so much she could play dumb about before it became far too suspicious. With Leliana and Cassandra providing her with information, Maria could learn while seeming to be a little-traveled commoner. When Josephine had learned of Maria's wanting to know all she could, the diplomat added even more books to Maria's pile.

As far as anyone outside Cassandra and Leliana was concerned, Maria was merely taking her new role and responsibilities seriously.

But if Solas, or anyone else wandering the Fade in their dreams, learned just how out of place Maria was? Well, the Inquisition was bound together by the thinnest of threads as it was. A hole in the sky and destruction of a peace conference was already pushing limits of what people were able to handle. A mage from another world?

Yeah, Maria didn't like her chances on the run from an entire population of people.

"If you are going to be so agitated as to keep me awake," Cassandra muttered, "go take Varric's watch."

Maria took a deep breath, pulling her aura in as she had been taught as a child. "Sorry. I'll meditate. Hopefully, the boredom will let me pass out."

Cassandra grunted. Maria curled on her side and closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do to stop the Fade. Best to let that worry go and focus on what she could fix.

~*~

Leliana glanced at the figure peeking inside the half-closed tent flap. "Come in."

"May I hide in here for the morning?" Maria asked, shifting her hold on books and writing tools. "I'd like some uninterrupted studying time, and no one bothers you."

Leliana arched an eyebrow. "And did it occur to you to wonder why that is?"

"Yeah, it's 'cause you're of the super secret sisterhood of scary shit."

Leliana honestly didn't know how to respond to such a flippant description of her spymaster work. "Which obviously doesn't affect you."

Maria grinned. "You terrify me."

Sighing, Leliana motioned to a corner of the tent. Maria cheered quietly before settling on a crate and scooting a candle closer to her. Leliana had been worried about endless questions to clarify things, but Maria seemed content to read and take notes. It didn't take long for Cassandra to arrive.

"Ah, I see," was all the Seeker said before turning around and leaving.

Maria huffed. "A search party, seriously?"

"You are relatively important," Leliana pointed out.

"And if I manage to find trouble here, everyone and their mother would know it."

They settled back into silence for a couple hours. When an agent arrived with a grave report, Leliana considered telling Maria to leave before dealing with it. But she decided that perhaps she wanted to gauge the Herald's reaction.

"So it's true. Butler has turned on us. I hoped my hunch was wrong."

"You knew him well?" her agent asked.

"Not as well as I thought." She shook her head, noting Maria's attention was on them, though not obviously. "There were so many questions surrounding Farrier's death. Did he think we wouldn't notice? He's killed Farrier. One of my best agents. And he knows where the others are. You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless, if you can. We were friends once."

"Do you have to kill him?" Maria asked, quiet but sure.

Leliana wasn't all that surprised a stranger to Thedas and spy work questioned her rather extreme decision. "He betrayed not just Farrier, but the Inquisition. He's a loose end that could get word to our enemies."

Maria's frown was thoughtful, not angry. "Could you give him the wrong words? Or if you're really set on killing him, can his death be used to frame someone else?"

"Butler's betrayal put my agents, currently your agents, in danger." Leliana hadn't expected Maria to offer a different way to kill Butler after protesting. "I condemn one man to save dozens. I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "If now's not the time for ideals, when is it?"

Truth be told, Leliana could think of half a dozen ways to use Butler before his inevitable death. Because he would die for his betrayal. But, first, "Books away. If you don't want his immediate death, you get to help plan the eventual one."

Surprise took over Maria's features, but she snapped the history book and her journal shut and set them aside to join them. "What are our options?"

And, perhaps, Cassandra's observations were far more on point than mere speculation. The steady, calculating look in Maria's eyes spoke of experience making the kind of decisions that risked lives. Maybe, just maybe, Maria would be able to handle whatever forces had brought the Breach into existence.

For now, Leliana motioned for her agent to close the tent flap and take a seat. A burden shared was a burden halved, or so she'd been told. She would learn today if that was true one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes my tumblr's ask box is now enabled because apparently i have to manually do that?? thedas-daydream-sideblog.tumblr.com  
> the poem maria says issa old one about fairies and stuff


	7. Chapter 7

Maria stretched as the Val Royeaux trip planning came to an end. Cullen’s escape to the world beyond the war room was barely dignified. She didn’t blame him, though; the United Realm Committee Meetings were the bane of her existence. At least, this time, a little more direct action on her part would be taking place.

“Before you go, Lady Maria,” Josephine said, “I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

Maria’s eyes widened with faux innocence. “Whatever’s wrong, I didn’t do it.”

Josephine made an amused noise before asking, “You have spoken little of your family. Have you been able to contact them?”

Maria saw out of the corner of her eyes Leliana and Cassandra trade looks before the Seeker left, and the Spy busied herself with paperwork. “No, but by the time a message got to them, we’ll likely have the Breach sealed.”

“I see. Forgive the intrusion, but as ambassador, I must be aware of any help or hindrance those related to you might provide.”

Maria nodded. “I understand, don’t worry about offending me. Fortunately or not, you’ll only have to deal with me.” As much as Maria wanted her family with her, she didn’t think her mother would have much of any patience for the political bog that was Thedas.

Then again, her mother’s impatience could make things move a bit more quickly in the Inquisition’s favor.

Josephine tilted her head. “You miss them?”

“Yes.” She didn’t elaborate and didn’t want to remember more half-truths on top of the already necessary ones.

“I hope we will be able to resolve this before too long.”

Maria shrugged. “Even if we don’t, it’s a good cause. If I have to be far from home for a reason... This is one of the better reasons.”

Josephine agreed and left. Maria leaned on the closed door of the war room and took a moment to breathe. Leliana gave her a minute before making noise and moving around the table. 

“Would it help you to write them?” Leliana asked as she leaned against the edge of the table. “Maybe the letters would never be sent, but it has been known to be...cathartic.”

Maria looked up and frowned. “I couldn’t risk anyone ever reading those letters. Besides, I don’t know if it’s sane or safe to pretend I can communicate with them.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me you have no way of magically securing privacy?”

Maria blushed. “Oh, yeah, I do. I could even use another language, just in case.”

“As for sanity or safety, you realize you’re seeking out tears in the magical field keeping this world and the Fade from colliding?”

Maria snorted. “When you put it that way…” She pushed away from the door and opened it. “Can I blame hunger? Hunger always makes me stupid.”

Leliana shook her head as she joined Maria in the Chantry’s main hall. “It’s barely midmorning.”

“Yeah, and I spent most of it thinking.” She gave Leliana the biggest set of puppy eyes she could muster. “I’m but a common mortal thrust into such a turbulent event.”

Leliana’s eye roll made Maria cackle. “Bullshit.”

Maria jogged off in search of more food. If she brought Leliana a snack, well, it was only because no one else was brave enough. 

~*~

“I would offer to stay in Haven while you go to Val Royeaux,” Cassandra said once the door to their room was shut. “But I doubt I could decipher half the messages your agents bring in.”

Leliana chuckled. “I appreciate the sentiment, but, yes, being here is best. Although, perhaps I should look into an apprentice of sorts.”

Cassandra sighed at the reminder of apprentices. 

Leliana took hold of her hands and squeezed. “I don’t mean to imply that someone should be able to take the reins if something happens to me. But the idea of being able to step away for even just a day is very tempting.”

“I do not fault you that.” Cassandra started to work her armor off. “It would be wonderful to have your undivided attention for more than a few hours in the morning and evening.”

Leliana smirked. “Would it, now?”

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Yes. Absolutely. There is no point in me denying it.”

Leliana reached out and curled a hand around the back of Cassandra’s neck, bringing her closer. “There really isn’t.”

~*~

Maria held her hand over her bruised arm and carefully focused her magic on healing. As awkward as the magic in Thedas was for her, she was getting rather good at manipulating it. Besides, it was probably best that she wasn’t as powerful as she could be. Bad enough to have a Rift closing hand. 

The wind shifted, and Maria stood, heading for the small cabin that had been granted to her as Herald. After waving at Varric, she paused as a scent hit her nose.

Coffee? Impossible.

Taking a deep breath as the wind blew brought a stronger whiff. She headed up the hill and eyed the handful of steaming mugs she could see. But the scent remained as she moved upwind, so she discarded those as the source. Passing Leliana’s tent, the smell vanished.

Maria saw the tent flap was half-open, inviting those who served a purpose. Without her books, Maria knew she was going to be seen as a bother. For coffee, however, it was worth the potential knife wounds.

“Yes?” Leliana said by way of greeting, not looking up from her makeshift desk.

“You have coffee.”

That got a raised eyebrow and Leliana’s full attention focused on Maria. “If you’re thinking of steal-“

“You’ll cut out my knee caps, yeah, no, I just want to know where it came from.”

“My source won’t thank me if revealed.”

Maria brought out the Swan puppy dog eyes. “I’ll do anything? Assassination, sexual favors, gourmet meals, _anything_.”

Her amusement was apparent. “Anything?”

Maria hit her knees. “Anything.” She wanted that caffeine; she honestly didn’t care about the price. Her mother would banish her for being so desperate, but only if she found out.

Leliana rolled her eyes and motioned her up. “I suppose I can share what little I have.”

“Just a sip,” Maria said, moving towards the mug. “And if I have to wait for the next delivery, that’s fine, I just need to know coffee again.”

Leliana wrapped her hands around the mug. “A sip. Nothing more.”

Maria nodded, taking the hot ceramic with careful but eager hands. She inhaled the rich aroma before taking the tiniest of tastes. She near about purred as she handed back the mug.

“Is that so?” 

Maria nodded.

“Now, you said something about sexual favors-“

“Leliana!” Cassandra’s voice made Maria’s eyes snap open.

“There’s a price for sharing my coffee,” the spymaster said archly.

Cassandra’s glower had the other two fighting back grins. The Seeker shook her head. “I don’t suppose we’ll get more to ration for our trip to Orlais?”

Leliana shrugged. “If the weather holds. More could always be bought in Val Royeaux.”

Maria twitched. “You’ve had coffee this whole time? I didn’t smell it?”

“She drinks it cold,” Leliana said, clearly displeased.

Maria blanched. “What kind of-“

“Finish that sentence,” Cassandra threatened, “and I won’t share my rations with you.”

Maria folded her hands behind her back. “You are the most amazing person ever, Seeker Pentaghast.”

Cassandra scoffed and left after handing over a piece of parchment to Leliana. Maria waited for the crunch of her footfalls to fade before saying, “Yeah, me and Varric might not live to see Val Royeaux.”

Leliana shook her head. “You may not enter on your own two feet, but you’ll live to see it if only to make the trip worth it.”

Maria headed for the tent flap. “I’ll leave you alone. Thank you so, so much.”

“I’m going to remember you promised anything, you know.”

Maria grinned. “Please, do.” She knew the danger of unspecified promises; the fine print of contracts had been beaten into her as a teenager. But, honestly, if she couldn’t trust someone who knew she was from another world, who could she trust?


	8. Chapter 8

Cassandra sheathed her sword as she approached the sprawled Herald. Offering a hand up, she said, “You are distracted. Why?”

Maria let herself be hauled up and didn’t bother to brush the snow off herself. She shrugged, scooping up the sword and shield that had been knocked out of her hands. “Homesick, I guess.”

Cassandra didn’t cringe, but it was a close thing. “Forgive me, but I cannot relate.”

Maria’s grin was a ghost of what it could be. “That bad, huh?”

“There is nothing for me in Nevarra but pointless politics and the posturing of my very extended family.” She motioned around her. “For all that this is difficult to deal with at times, at least I know there is a resolution.”

Maria sheathed her sword. “Yeah, it doesn’t get as bad as it used to back home. My older brother learned very quickly how to keep the peace.”

Cassandra added that piece of information to the puzzle that was Maria’s life. The older brother she had already spoken of in passing, but being involved with the politics was new. “I doubt my methods would be the best idea in dealing with my relatives.”

“But it would probably be amusing for all of us outside the situation.”

Cassandra scoffed and sent Maria away to eat. There was no point in continuing to knock the mage into the ground if nothing was to be learned from it.

* * *

Maria stepped out of the tavern once she had worked her way through most of her lunch. She was pretty sure she had tasted none of it. The sight of the Breach made her regret eating. Her stomach churned as the weight of responsibility dragged her shoulders down. Her hands started shaking, and she crossed her arms as she was reminded of the hand tremors suffered by Saviors. 

No. Maria was a lot of things, but she couldn’t be something that didn’t exist in Thedas. 

Taking a deep breath, Maria headed towards the Chantry. There was bound to be a secluded corner in the old building where no one would see her have a panic attack. She didn’t have them often, but she knew the signs. For all the United Realms were relatively peaceful, Maria had known for a long time she existed for a reason. 

She could deny it all she wanted, but magic didn’t give her mothers a child of True Love as a reward for all their hard work.

The stairs leading up to the bell tower were dusty enough to signal lack of use. Maria found a corner and dropped, tucking her head between her knees to keep the world from spinning. She didn’t want to face the truth that had been shadowing her all her life. She refused. 

Being in another realm should’ve kept the Fates out of her life, for fuck’s sake.

Unless, of course, this was the plan all along.

Maria took a slow, deep breath. It didn’t make sense. Nothing made sense. Forcing a choice between home and survival of another realm that didn’t matter to her...was actually on-brand for her family history. But what the hell was she going to do that no one else was capable of? 

“ _A second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by._ ”

Except that’s all Maria was. Power. Pure, magical, True Love power. She hadn’t come into the world like anyone else in the United Realms. 

She had a feeling she wasn’t going to be able to leave like anyone else, either.

* * *

Leliana followed her embarrassed agent up the stairs towards the Chantry’s bell tower. His attempt at a secluded rendezvous had found the Herald instead. Except Maria wasn’t occupying the space with someone else. So instead of private time with a friend, he had been forced to fetch Leliana in a subtle attempt at getting help. Before stepping onto the last flight of stairs, Leliana ordered the young man to bring a spare blanket and Cassandra. 

Crouching in front of her, Leliana saw fresh tear tracks and vacant eyes. The mark swirled green light, seeping out from where the hand was wrapped around bent legs. Leliana hoped this wasn’t some kind of mage-specific problem. She squeezed a shoulder and got a flicker of recognition.

“Sorry,” Maria murmured, still more gone than present.

“You’ve done nothing that requires an apology.”

“Dealing with me. Could be doing something else.”

Leliana _did_ have a dozen other thoughts circling her head, but that was her usual state of being these days. “Dinner won’t be going anywhere for a while yet. And, yes, it’s that late.”

Maria blinked, seeming to return to herself more. “Oh.”

“Might I ask what brought you up here?”

“Figured no one should see me lose my shit.”

Leliana heard the soft scrape of Cassandra signaling her presence, which went unnoticed by Maria. “Is it anything you’d like to speak of?”

She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Perhaps.” Leliana stood and held out a hand. “Or it could make all the difference.”

“Says the least talkative one in Haven,” Maria muttered as she took the hand up.

Cassandra came up the stairs and handed over the blanket, which Maria wrapped around herself as she started to shiver. It took a moment to get down the stairs due to how cramped Maria’s legs had become. Instead of bringing Maria back to the house that had become her’s, Leliana led the way to the room she shared with Cassandra. Food had arrived before them, and the scent made Maria’s stomach roar.

Leliana updated Cassandra on a handful of things while they ate. There was no need to push Maria too hard to speak. Keeping the conversation going would encourage Maria to talk eventually. If Leliana’s topics would keep Maria in the loop as well, it only made sense.

During a lull in the conversation, Maria sighed and rubbed at her face. “Working with you yesterday, Leliana, reminded me of the town meetings back home. Not so much the plotting to make a traitor’s death look like an accident, but the whole pooling information to solve five different problems in one move.” She shook her head. “I didn’t realize I was going to miss the little things as much as I do the big things.”

“I could keep you out of it,” Leliana said slowly, “but I don’t think that’s what you want.” Additionally, Leliana doubted Maria was capable of staying uninvolved. More and more evidence was being stacked in the pile marked ‘Maria is Noble.’

Maria’s eyes unfocused long enough for Cassandra to reach out and squeeze her arm. “No, I want to be as involved as I can. I want to know what’s going on, how, all of it. As much as I want to hope that I’ll get home, I can’t just aim for that alone. And the more I learn here, the less Thedas will remind me of home.”

“Don’t tell Josephine that,” Cassandra drawled. “Unless, of course, you wish to be inundated with the myriad of duties she has decided are her’s.”

Maria grinned just a little. “Could play the game my mother and her sister perfected over the years. Aunt Zelina pretends to be impossible to work with, so everyone is grateful and far more willing to compromise when they eventually managed to get a hold of my mother.”

Leliana hummed. “I think that might work in some cases, actually…”

“If you get involved with The Game of Orlais,” Cassandra warned, “do not ask me for help.”

Maria obviously slipped her crossed fingers behind her back. “I promise, Seeker.”

Cassandra glared. “I see you’re feeling better. Get out.”

“Cassandra,” Leliana admonished teasingly, “we’re talking.”

“In circles, which you well know causes my fingers to itch for a blade.”

Maria snickered. “Actually, I think I’m feeling up to continuing the story at the tavern. Doubt I’ll be allowed to leave for Val Royeuax if I don’t get to the end of the current bit.”

“No, you won’t,” Leliana threatened. 

The night was young enough, and the tavern was likely filled with people hoping for more of Maria’s tale. For the first time in a long time, Leliana felt anticipation for what happened next.

She knew that Maria hadn’t gone into the true details of her isolation. Leliana knew it would take time and patience to get to the root of what truly brought Maria so low. The patience she had enough of. She only hoped they all had the time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i played inquisition more than I wrote this past week, oops

Maria may have spent her life in a fishing town, but that didn't make her fond of being on the water. She wasn't seasick. She wasn't. She just needed to banish the stars forsaken storm so the ship would stop rocking so violently.

"I don't think I've heard anyone use stars in that way before," Varric said.

Maria made a mental note to find the Thedas equivalent of bubble gum so she would stop talking while out of her mind. "I've been swearing at, by, and on stars since I decided they were far more consistent and impartial than anything else out there."

"I'd been wondering if you were Andrastian," Solas murmured. "It hasn't been easy to tell."

Maria shrugged, feeling the rough wood of their cabin floor dig into her shoulders. "There's a reason I insist everyone drop the 'Herald' title when possible."

"That will not be so easy in Val Royeaux," Cassandra said.

"I have a feeling nothing's going to be easy there." Maria cracked an eye open and looked at Solas. "You think it'll scare people a little too much if I like, I don't know, made an attempt at sending this storm on its way?"

"Do not waste your energy," he said. "I believe we will reach the port by dawn?"

Cassandra nodded once. "In these conditions, yes. Perhaps we will be able to find a larger ship for the journey back."

"Or we could use horses?" Maria asked. "I like horses."

"We wouldn't reach Haven for over a month!"

"We could close Rifts along the way?"

Varric shook his head. "You'll have better luck getting a response from the stars."

Maria sighed and rolled onto her stomach, tucking her head in her arms. "I hate all of you."

"I don't know why," Solas said, "but I don't believe you."

Maria groaned and decided to meditate. There was nothing she could or was willing to do that would be approved of. Hopefully, if she was very, very lucky, she would get bored and pass out.

She doubted she would ever be that lucky.

* * *

Cassandra stopped alongside Maria at the chateau's gates, Solas and Varric hanging back further behind them. "I can only warn you to remain on your guard."

Maria nodded once. "Everyone's wearing masks for a reason, and nobility are glory hounds. Give them an inch, and they'll take a pound in flesh."

"And that's not exactly a euphemism," Varric drawled.

Maria grinned at her companions. "If I'm not back by nightfall and nothing has exploded, worry."

Cassandra's disapproving sigh followed Maria through the gates. Turning, Cassandra motioned the other two back down the road. Only Maria had been invited, and they couldn't linger outside so obviously.

"Were this not the residence of a noble enchanter," Solas said, "I might say it was worth the risk of finding a way onto the grounds."

"Yeah, but who knows what kind of traps are in place," Varric said. "If someone's willing to risk meeting the woman accused of destroying the Conclave, then they're either overly stupid or overly prepared."

It wasn't long before a shivering man was storming down the road, muttering about mages and women who didn't know their place. Varric raised an eyebrow as the man passed before meandering after him, saying something about expensive taverns and loose tongues.

"For all he finds ways to irritate you specifically, you must admit he is helpful."

Cassandra cast him a baleful look. "Must I?"

Solas chuckled. "As for our dear Herald, I've not felt any flares of magic from the estate."

Cassandra nodded but didn't take it to mean things were going smoothly. Maria had proven she didn't need magic to cause trouble. "Solas, do you believe attitudes will change if mages prove more helpful than Templars in closing the Breach?"

"I believe anyone will find a reason to hate something if they choose. Which is not the answer you're looking for. Closing the Breach will be a step in their favor, but it will only be one of many steps that must be taken. And it is not only the mages who will have to make amends."

"No, they are not. Work must be done on all sides."

He looked at her, pleased and surprised. "It's relieving to see you are aware that this is not a mages and templar issue alone."

"I know the Chantry built this system of mage towers and templar guards. I also know the Chantry did mages no favors in perpetuating blind fear of magic." She shook her head. "It was one of many things Divine Justinia hoped to address with the Conclave."

"Those hopes do not have to die with her."

Cassandra sighed. "No, they do not. But now the task is far more complicated."

It wasn't much long before Maria was making her way down the dark road. She looked pleased when she came upon them and asked after Varric. When she found out he was plying the marquis with alcohol to loosen his tongue, she gleefully told them what had happened.

"We also have a new ally," Maria said. She frowned. "Or spy, but I don't think she'll be able to outmaneuver Leliana. Especially since Lady de Fer is going to Haven."

"Did she say why she wanted to be involved with the Inquisition?" Cassandra asked as they headed down the road to gather Varric.

"We're actively doing something to stop the chaos. Everyone is either posturing or claiming it's out of their abilities to deal with. She said that as much as she enjoys The Game, she would like to get actual results."

"I suppose we will learn what she truly intends," Cassandra said. "Haven is not a place with many shadows to work from or strings to pull."

At least, not as far as the Grand Enchanter was concerned. But any rival for Leliana's abilities to manipulate from remote locations had already been dealt with. Cassandra could only pray this would work for the Inquisition rather than against it.

* * *

Maria would admit that she could totally understand why Cassandra had been hesitant to bring Sera along. The elf was mischief personified and every bit chaotic in the way Cassandra was orderly. But Sera was _fun_. Sera distracted her from the mark on her hand, the responsibilities she never wanted, and the ever-present dread of being a Savior. 

Upon reaching port at Jader, one of Leliana's agents passed on a message. A group of mercenaries were on the Storm Coast and wanted to meet personally with the Inquisitor. While possibly a trap, Leliana also reported the Bull's Chargers were kept in high regard by those who used them. 

"It will be a week's ride," Cassandra said, looking at a map. "There are no viable ports or docks along that stretch of land."

"I'm not complaining," Maria muttered. "Though, a place named the Storm Coast makes me think we're gonna chafe horribly."

After a day to resupply and write up their Val Royeuax dealings for Leliana and Josephine, the group headed out. Maria made sure to spend time with all her companions. Still, Sera always ended up being the easiest to relax around. Which was probably how she ended up hunting dinner with the elf a couple nights into their trip. They were both light on their feet, able to shoot targets from afar, and Maria had magic enough to make transporting their haul a breeze.

And, okay, Maria was doing most of the scouting. Sera just seemed to be along for the shits and giggles. But Sera wasn't making the task challenging, so Maria didn't mind the company. Just before Maria was about to fire an arrow at dinner, a flock of birds took wing. Maria and Sera scanned the area for a threat but found none.

Maria looked back towards their potential meal. "Hey, Sera, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No, why?"

"Cause there it goes!" Maria bolted through the trees, Sera cursing and following on her heels. 

Night had fallen by the time they returned to camp with their haul. Which included a bear since Maria's prey had run right into it. 

"I'm going to regret asking," Varric drawled. "But why is the bear missing his entire face?"

Sera started cackling, miming with her hands beside her hand. "Splat!"

Maria scratched the back of her neck when the others focused their attention on her. "It seemed like a good idea at the time?"

Cassandra shook her head and muttered about unsupervised children before getting to work. It would be a long night, but Maria found she didn't mind. At least this way, she wouldn't have time to be preoccupied with the thoughts that never stopped running around her head.

* * *

"You are not subtle," Cassandra said as she joined Maria on a log beneath a lean-to. It was one of the few dry places outside their tents.

"I am not," Maria admitted, not taking her eyes off Iron Bull. "I'm not gonna jump into bed with him if you're worried about the reputation of the Herald."

"It is not your reputation I worry about, but how it will affect your dealings with him." Cassandra tilted her head. "I suppose I can see the physical appeal, but otherwise…"

"Same." Maria shrugged. "If I have to toss him into a wall to respect me, I will. Just have to hope he's not like my last partner in crime and enjoys it."

Well, there was one mystery Cassandra no longer had to wonder about. "Did you leave someone behind?" she asked softly.

"Sorta? Me and Clint were still figuring out if we liked each other due to circumstance or genuine interest."

"Circumstance?"

"We grew up together, and he was one of the few children I wasn't related to somehow. The adults in our lives spent a lot of time implying we were a great match. My family never pressured me, said marriage would always be my choice, but, yeah, me and Clint would've worked well together."

Cassandra made a mental note of what was left unsaid. Arranged marriages weren't rare among commoners, but the implication of working well together only added to evidence that Maria wasn't common. Given Maria had also dealt with the Grand Enchanter well enough to ensure an alliance, Cassandra knew Maria had been raised in a similar element.

"What about you?" Maria asked. "With anyone?"

"I am," Cassandra said, softly and slowly, unsure of how Maria would react to relationships between two women. "I don't speak of her often to keep us both safe."

Maria nodded. "I understand that. Was the exact opposite as a teenager, but people learned very quickly that me and Natasha were not to be reckoned with."

Cassandra felt some tension between her shoulders loosen. "Oh?"

Maria grinned, eyes bright. "So, Natasha was the rattiest of street rats, but, stars, she was so pretty. I was doing the rebellious teenager thing and avoiding every kind of responsibility when I tripped over her, literally…"

Cassandra settled in to listen. She didn't know if talking of home would help Maria or make things worse. For now, however, Maria seemed happy to share her adventures. Cassandra would do what she could to encourage these small moments. It would be all they would have in the long run.


	10. Chapter 10

Leliana entered the bedroom at the end of the day and smiled at the sight that greeted her. With the arrival of the Grand Enchanter, there had been adjustments to the lodgings within the Chantry. Leliana and Cassandra had agreed to share their space with Josephine, freeing up Josephine’s former room for Vivienne. Leliana and Cassandra would’ve been fine sleeping on the ground amongst the soldiers or even her tent of operations. Alas, decorum was insisted upon.

Josephine and Cassandra looked up from the book they were reading. Josephine shifted the book over to Cassandra and made to get up, but Leliana waved at her, saying, “Keep warming that spot for me; I’m not ready for bed yet.”

“I take it discussions went well with Iron Bull?” Josephine asked.

“We’ve come to agreements, yes. He’s genuinely interested in actively helping to seal the Breach.”

Cassandra sighed. “Unfortunate that he is one of the few.”

“And to think I’ve lived long enough to see the day you work with mercenaries,” Leliana teased.

“I spend my time with you, do I not?”

Josephine laughed while Leliana feigned insult at being called a simplistic mercenary. When Leliana climbed into bed, it was on Cassandra’s other side. 

“This will not work,” Cassandra pointed out even as she adjusted to accommodate them both beside her.

“We don’t have to sleep this way,” Leliana said. She smirked. “Though, I wouldn’t mind.”

Both of them rolled their eyes. Leliana leaned her head on Cassandra’s shoulder to read along with them. It wasn’t her preferred type of tale, but the subject didn’t matter. She was with her love and best friend. She knew to hoard this moment for all it was worth.

* * *

Maria sparked enough magic so no one would notice her slip into Leliana’s half-open tent. The spymaster raised an eyebrow but went back to work when Maria curled up on a crate and buried her face in her hands. Quill scratched on parchment, various documents rustled, and the sounds of life continuing on outside settled her mind.

Eventually, Leliana took a seat beside her, and the scent of coffee wafted over. “I can spare a few moments if you need to untangle whatever thread Lady de Fer pulled at.”

Maria accepted the mug with the most grateful of thanks, sipping the brew and savoring the heat and bite of caffeine. “She should’ve left the mask on.”

Leliana’s laugh surprised them both. “Oh?”

“I have a feeling I’m gonna loathe Orleasian politics. That woman talks in more circles than there are in Thedas.” Maria sighed and took another sip. “I think, maybe, she won’t mind actually working _with_ me, but I’ll have to pass whatever test she’s running.”

“You would be correct. Do you believe you will pass?”

“Not today. But I will if she gives me a little time.”

“If you prove how quickly you’re capable of adapting, you should be able to gain her favor.” Leliana pointedly looked at her mug. “If you live that long.”

Maria handed back the mug, grinning. “You realize I’m not going to take any death threats from you seriously, right?”

“Neither Cassandra nor Josephine will thank me for getting creative when threatening you.” She stood and placed the mug out of arm’s reach, shuffling her papers once more.

“Chicken shit.” Maria realized her mistake when Leliana paused. She dived for the tent opening, rolling in the snow to dodge Leliana’s reach. The spymaster cursed at her in Orleasian as Maria ran for the gates to Haven. Leliana didn’t give chase, but Maria still decided to stay as far as possible. She trotted over to where Cassandra and Cullen were evaluating the troops. “Hey, Seeker, up for beating me up?”

Cassandra raised a suspicious eyebrow. “I have been around enough recruits to recognize that manic grin. Who did you piss off?”

“I called Leliana a chicken shit.”

Cullen started coughing. Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose and pointed, ordering, “Laps.”

“But-”

“Around the lake. Ten of them. Go.”

Maria looked pleadingly at Cullen. The commander shook his head, “I’m not suicidal.” He handed over his waterskin. “Enjoy your run.”

Maria groaned but took the offered water before dragging her feet towards the lake. Dead. She was so, so very dead.

* * *

“Look, I get it, you really, really like Templars.” Maria pushed away from the war table and started to pace. “But everything that makes them useful in your eyes makes them really fucking threatening in mine.”

“In what way?” Cullen asked, genuinely interested in her reasoning.

“I’m a mage, one with some incredibly dangerous magic. Sure, they’ll help deal with the surge of whatever flares up from the Fade. But once the Breach is closed? That’s when I become the bigger threat.” 

“If the Templars decide to subdue her,” Leliana told him, “we won’t be able to stop them.”

He sighed, seeing the point but not liking it. “But we can’t be sure the mages, especially rebel mages, won’t become corrupt by such a connection to the Fade.”

Maria stopped pacing and closed her eyes, tilting her head up. “But we can. The plans for the Breach are either have the mages add their power to mine, or have the Templars suppress all magic but mine, right? The mages will be connected to me, not that Fade.”

“You are one person, Lady Maria. You cannot hold back the tide of the Fade should spirits decide to flow through you and into the mages.” 

Turning to face him, she tilted her head, eyes sharper than any of them had ever seen. “You’re a Templar yourself? You have this ability to suppress magic? Get the five best Templars in the camp. And Lady de Fer.”

Cullen exchanged a look with the other three before leaving the war room. The mark on Maria’s hand sparked, but she ignored it.

“What are you planning?” Josephine asked. “I ask so I may be able to explain in a way others will understand and not fear.”

“I’m going to prove just how powerful I am. Six Templars should have no problem suppressing my magic. Lady de Fer is by no means weak when it comes to magic.”

“Is this wise?” Cassandra asked pointedly.

Maria’s laugh with humorless. “Oh, definitely not. But wisdom is not my family’s virtue.”

They left the war room when Cullen returned with the requested Templars and mage. The main hall of the Chantry was emptied of spectators. Leliana was only half subtle in taking a position in front of Josephine.

“What experiment is this?” Vivienne asked, standing beside Cassandra.

“We’re going to suppress Lady Maria’s magic,” Cullen said as he and the other five Templars formed a circle around the Herald. “You are to demonstrate the connection to the Fade is currently cut.”

Vivienne was dubious but didn’t argue. She spun a small dust devil of snow into existence before her. Maria crossed her arms, shift her weight to one leg, and looked for all the world bored as shit while running streams of water around and above her.

The moment the Templars exerted their control was obvious. 

Vivienne’s dust devil dissipated into nothing.

Maria’s streams shifted and thinned for a beat. Then the streams became rivers. The Templars exchanged glances and visibly poured more energy into their work. Even Cassandra focused on her Seeker abilities. 

Except Maria’s magic wasn’t of Thedas.

The mark sparked and swirled. Maria lazily displayed her hand, showing the mark go dormant. She changed the water to flames to dirt before surging air through the hall, ruffling everything.

The Templars ceased at Cullen’s order. Maria ended her display.

“I’ll be able to control the surge,” Maria said. “I’ll make sure no mage is corrupted in closing the Breach.”

“But _how_...” Cullen and Vivienne asked at the same time.

Maria shrugged. “With great power comes great responsibility.” That she said it as if were obvious, as if it were a matter of fact, caught more than one person off guard.

“You’ll be leaving for Redcliffe soon, then?” Leliana asked, seemingly unruffled by the display of sheer power.

Maria nodded. “Two days? Get things packed and set tomorrow, leave early the day after. Gives time for your birds to get ahead of us.”

Leliana and Josephine left to arrange things. Cullen dismissed the Templars, who were still a little shocked.

“No one knows you’re this powerful,” Vivienne said. “They all think you an apostate from a nowhere village far from civilization.”

“Good,” Maria muttered. 

“But if you are capable of such feats-“

“You’re mistaking my _having_ responsibility for _wanting_ it.”

Vivienne raised an eyebrow. “You may not have a choice.”

“I know I don’t have a choice.” Maria looked at Cassandra. “Sparring? Please?”

The Seeker agreed and led the way out of the Chantry. Cullen and Vivienne traded looks. Maria was far more than either of them expected.

They would have to prepare accordingly.

* * *

Maria looked up when she heard the snow crunching behind her. She smiled at the Seeker and Spymaster. “I know, it’s late, and we’re getting an early start tomorrow.”

“As long as you’re aware Sera and Varric are likely to laugh at you when you fall off your horse,” Cassandra said. “What’s this?”

Maria looked at the mess of magicked glass and metal tubes. “The story I told on the way back made me want to take a closer look at the stars. Spyglass but bigger. Telescope.” She carefully curved the larger lens. “I think I have the magnification just about right.”

“I think you traumatized half of the Chargers by having Mufasa betrayed by his brother,” Cassandra said. 

“It’s not my story, just one I know. And, hey, now they know what kind of psychopath they’re working with.” She crouched to look through the eyepiece and grinned. “Here, look.”

Leliana crouched beside her as Maria shifted over and peered in. “Oh…” She glanced up, as if to be sure, then looked again. “Are those mountains on Satina?”

Maria nodded, excited. “Yes. My world only has one moon, but we know so, so much about her. The mountains are usually the edges of craters, impact sites of rocks hurtling through space.”

Leliana reached for Cassandra, tugging her gently down to look for herself. Maria sparked her magic along the blanket beneath them, warming it up so they could kneel a little more comfortably. Cassandra carefully tilted the telescope, seeming to follow the larger scars. When she sat back, there was awe in her eyes.

Leliana spent a few more minutes looking through the telescope before sitting back, contemplative. “A spyglass this powerful…”

Maria laughed. “Yes, I’ll build a more compact one for you, Sister Spymaster.”

“Good. You owe me for that chicken shit comment.”

Cassandra snorted and took another turn. Maria happily sat back and let them both look as much as they pleased. She would have to take it all apart once they headed in for the night, but now she knew she was capable of building it. Maria would be able to use it another night. She had a feeling Neal would rather she share the telescope with new friends instead of missing him, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, maria's a lil OP. but i haven't forgotten that all magic comes with a price....


	11. Chapter 11

Cassandra saw the moment Maria saw the Mabari. She took a breath and steeled herself for the pleading eyes that were aimed at her with unerring precision. "No." She ignored Varric's chuckle. "Mabari are not common pets. They are war dogs."

"Sounds perfect for me!"

"They require extensive training, and the bonds they make with their partner are only severed with death."

"One would hope," Solas said, "that the Breach will be closed before sufficient time had passed to train a Mabari." 

Maria pouted and kicked a pebble. Sera immediately drew close and started whispering and cackling. Cassandra had a feeling the plans to steal a Mabari were just to cheer up Maria.

At least, she hoped so. 

A few feet from the Gull and Lantern, Maria's mark flared and crackled. She frowned and shook out her hand but otherwise didn't acknowledge the eruption. Cassandra rested a hand on her sword hilt and saw the others prepare for violence. As unpredictable as the mark was, it had served as an early warning system far too many times to be ignored.

Entering the tavern led to a conversation that left Cassandra reeling. Tevinter, Magisters, and everything even further out of reach. She couldn't believe the sheer desperate _idiocy_ of Fiona's decision. As they made their way over to the Chantry, Cassandra said, "If working with the rebel mages means working with Tevinter, we may have to risk the Templars after all."

"Only if it means working with Tevinter," Maria said. "I have doubts about this being a true alliance."

Iron Bull grunted in agreement. "That Vint likely didn't bring too many loyal to him, makes it harder to move through the country unnoticed. We loosen his hold on the mages here, we get what we need, and deal with the problem he presents."

"If his hold can be loosened," Solas said. "There's a reason these mages haven't left or fought off his grasp."

At the foot of the stairs leading up to the Chantry, Maria stopped and shook out her sparking hand. "Sera, you think there are any friends here?"

"Might be, sure."

"See if you and Varric can get any information from those being ignored by Magisters and Grand Enchanters. And if the Chantry starts exploding, get back to the scout camp."

The duo left, Sera a little more willingly than Varric. 

Maria flexed her hand as the mark crackled. "Yes, I know, danger and bad times ahead, fuck off."

"Did you know," Solas said, "that talking to oneself is a sign of insanity?"

Maria smirked at him as she headed up the stairs. "And yet you keep following me into insane situations?"

Any ease Cassandra might have felt at stepping into a Chantry was dashed when she saw the rift. A mage was already present and holding off the demons. She charged ahead of Maria, gutting a terror before it could claw into either mage behind her. Iron Bull leaped into the fray closer to the man who had been in the building.

As Maria held her hand up to close the rift, Cassandra took note of Iron Bull prowling deeper into the Chantry. Solas took position behind the strange mage. Cassandra only put her sword away when Maria yanked away from the rift, sealing it.

"Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?" the man asked, drawing closer.

Maria shrugged, examining her hand. "Ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will-"

"You don't even know, do you?" He seemed more amused than annoyed. "Just wiggle your fingers and, boom, rift closes."

Maria smirked. "As long as you believe that. Who are you?"

Dorian of House Pavus seemed to Cassandra like he would do well in the courts of Orlais. Fortunately, he spoke plainly enough that Cassandra's fingers didn't twitch for a blade. Maria took to the verbal sparring with him far better than she had with Vivienne. What that said about Maria, Cassandra wasn't sure she wanted to contemplate.

And then Iron Bull brought in the Magister's son.

Things, if possible, promptly got worse. Cassandra hadn't believed the Breach was an accident. But the way enemies were sprouting up like weeds made her wonder if a solution would ever be like a mirage in the desert: seemingly in sight but never within reach. When the Tevinters went their separate ways, Cassandra took a moment to close her eyes and breathe.

"I'm gettin' real tired of mages disregarding the cost of their actions," Maria growled.

"You seem to be under the mistaken impression they give a damn," Iron Bull said.

"All magic comes with a price," Maria said. The way she said it made it out to be a law she upheld above all others. "Everyone's figured out my lack of Circle association means I'm an apostate who learned magic in dubious ways." She ground the butt of her staff into stone, likely frustrated with the lie she had to live with. "Has it also occurred to them that I didn't make this long being stupid and unaware that magic takes what it gives?"

"Likely not," Solas said. "For that to occur to them, they would have to think beyond their ingrained prejudices."

The mark sparked and swirled violently. Maria stilled herself, forcing calm. Turning, she led them to the door. "How much you wanna bet that it wasn't after Alexius started poking time with a stick that Felix got sick?"

"Sucker's bet," Iron Bull said. 

"The Magister seemed genuinely concerned for his son," Cassandra pointed out. "While it may be a ruse, anyone with half a mind to experiment with time magic would have a greater source of power than one person."

Maria pushed the doors open. "Dumbass has no idea he's pulling at his child's life energy. That's the price he's paying. And he won't realize it until it's too fucking late."

* * *

Leliana set aside the report and sat back. Vivienne had spent almost an hour untangling the protections around the raven-delivered scroll. Leliana had a feeling it was Maria's form of revenge, even if it was entirely necessary.

Tevinters, time magic, and the ever-growing balancing of action and planning.

Each member of the expedition had reported their version of events. The different points of view painted a complicated picture that would take a while to summarize for Cullen and Josephine. She certainly couldn't allow them to read the reports for themselves. Mostly because Maria had rendered it impossible. If Leliana withheld that one alone, they would wonder why.

Slipping that sheet out, Leliana looked at the words scrawled along the edges. 

_I know what it takes to move on_   
_I know how it feels to lie_   
_All I wanna do_   
_Is trade this life for something new_   
_Holding on to what I haven't got_

Leliana didn't think it wise to allow anyone to see what were clearly private, depressing thoughts. That Maria trusted Leliana to neither judge nor expose her spoke volumes. For now, she transcribed the relevant parts of Maria's report. The half-page of scathing commentary on mages in Thedas also needed to be destroyed, unfortunately.

Leliana made a mental note to ask Maria about the scrawled words. Something was telling her it was a song. It would be interesting to hear what another sang about. For now, she looked into a matter that she knew would result in Cassandra wringing her neck… 

* * *

Maria stepped out of the tent and glanced up at the field of unknown stars. Grimacing, she sat beside Cassandra, back to the fire. 

"You have not slept."

Maria shook her head. "Can't. Thoughts won't stop."

"About anything in particular?"

"Home." She hated the way her voice broke over the word. She spoke softly, knowing Cassandra barely heard her. "It's been three months. Why haven't they found me? Why haven't they come here?"

"Do you doubt that they are trying?" The question wasn't harsh, just curious.

"No. Not after everything. They're working on it; I just wonder what it's going to cost them." She looked at her hand, the green light sluggish with her exhaustion but bright due to her agitation. "If this is what it cost me…"

"What will you do should they arrive tomorrow?"

"Tell them we're finding a different way home. There has to be one." Maria lowered her voice even more. "It's not Thedas' existence that surprises me. It's that I've never heard of it before."

"There are still moments I can barely believe you are from another world."

"Sorry, not sorry?"

"And then you speak in a way I can barely fathom," Cassandra drawled, "and all doubts are cast aside."

Maria snickered, then sighed. "I know there are way more important worries, I just…" She shrugged.

"Your life grows more complicated with every passing week. To want the security of the familiar is understandable."

Maria pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Tell me about the places you've been? Help me find all of this more familiar?"

Cassandra hesitated. "I am no storyteller."

"You don't have to be. Fuck, I don't care if you list straight-up facts about some back-end shithole I'll never see. Anything you say is gonna be better than the endless spiral of my own thoughts."

There was a rustle of movement, then a pause. Maria glanced over just in time to see the Seeker finish reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. Maria leaned into the touch for a moment, soaking up the offered comfort.

Cassandra took a sip of water. "Monstimmard is a place I know better than the city I was raised in…"

Maria kept an eye on the dark forest around them as Cassandra spoke of the places she'd been, sights she hoped to see again, and people far and gone. By the time they woke Solas for his watch, Maria felt she could finally make an attempt at finding sleep. With the descriptions Cassandra had painted for her, Maria closed her eyes and wondered if those places would be as she imagined.


	12. Chapter 12

Maria blinked. "You want what?"

"The rest of this." Leliana handed over the sheet she had copied the stray words onto. 

Maria scrunched her nose. "Like, right now?"

Leliana didn't quite bite back her grin. "Yes."

Maria groaned and hung her head. "You know we only JUST got back, right? I'm tired? Hungry, even?"

"You've hours before nightfall. I'll have food brought to you."

Maria rolled her eyes and got comfortable. "Okay, I'll try, but I can't promise I'll get it perfect. I've got, like, three dozen of this artist's songs tangled in my head."

Leliana paused, intrigued. "Oh?"

"Wrong thing to say to a Bard?"

"Nonsense, you've never said anything more correct since your arrival."

"Sometimes, I don't like you."

"That's fine. Sometimes I don't like myself." Leliana left to see if she could finally corner Cassandra away from prying eyes. Honestly, why did people feel the need to ask permission from Cassandra instead of Cullen? As long as the idea was reasonable, Cassandra wouldn't mind whatever someone had planned.

When she and Cassandra rejoined the world, Leliana went to check on Maria. Cassandra followed, more amused than concerned about the gleam in Leliana's eyes. Seeing a desk covered in sheets of lyrics made Leliana's day even better.

"You'll need to tell me how they sound," Leliana said as she skimmed words.

"Ha HA, no, nay, never." Maria leaned back in the chair and tossed down the quill. "My skills are in running my mouth into trouble and telling stories. I don't sing."

"Perhaps just a hummed tune?"

"I'm tone-deaf, out of tune, and off-key." She narrowed her eyes. "And still hungry."

Cassandra admonished Leliana. "Did you not have food brought to the one you chained to a desk?"

Leliana focused on gathering up the more complete songs. "No chains were involved. And I got distracted by far more important matters."

Cassandra scoffed and turned, heading for the door to hide her blush. "Dinner should be ready by now. Let us eat."

Maria bolted out of the chair and into the night. Leliana shook her head but followed. Staying one step behind Cassandra allowed her to read while walking. She paused when she reached a smaller set of lines that were more carefully written than the rest. Something she didn't want to name ached in her chest.

_Give up your heart left broken.  
_ _And let that mistake pass on.  
_ _Cause the love that you lost  
Wasn't worth what it cost   
And in time you'll be glad it's gone. _

"Leliana?"

She looked up at Cassandra and gave her a small smile that was likely more bitter than comforting. Rolling up the sheets, she decided to wait before asking more of Maria. 

* * *

"What is this place?

Maria whirled around, almost chucking the rock in her hand at Solas. "Why do I only ever see you in the Fade?"

Solas stood beside her and looked out over the rocky bay. There were misty docks off to the left, not entirely formed. "I've traversed the Fade more than most. Along with having examined your mark, it's not hard at all to locate you."

Maria skipped the rock over the water. "I guess I'd rather you find me, even if you keep insisting on scaring the ever-loving shit outta me."

"Situational awareness, especially in the Fade, would not be a horrible thing."

"So far, anything that wants to eat me or my magic has been nice enough to announce those intentions from a distance." She picked up another rock and skipped it. "And this is part of where I grew up. Aunt Ursula taught me everything she could about the sea. She would bring me out at night during bad weather to teach me to respect the force of nature instead of fear it."

"Your parents must have trusted her."

"For the most part. More, they trusted her to keep me alive. They were never surprised if I came home with a new prank to pull."

Solas took in the sunlight shore for a bit, a shade impressed. Maria was able to hold together far more than most trained mages. "You grew up in a beautiful place."

"I did. I can't wait to get back."

"Do you think it will be soon?"

Maria sighed. "No. I have a feeling it'll be, how does it go? We set out to save the world, and it has been saved, but not for me."

Solas raised an eyebrow. "Another tale?"

"Yeah. But I'm putting off the Red Book of Westmarch for as long as possible."

"For any reason in particular?"

Maria hurled another rock. It sailed over the water before splashing down. "Too much like real life right now."

Solas let the subject drop. He wasn't all that curious, anyway. For now, "Do you think you can conjure up the creatures of this bay?"

* * *

"I cannot believe you."

Leliana raised an eyebrow at Cassandra. "Are you honestly that surprised?"

"Surprised? No. Galled? _Yes_ ." She waved at hand at the scene taken place below. "Mabari bond for life. What happens to it when she returns home?"

"I doubt she would leave it behind."

"She did not have a choice in coming here. I doubt she will have a choice in when and how she returns."

Leliana silently, mentally agreed. But it wasn't a topic she wanted to consider due to the ramifications of losing the Herald. "Are you saying you don't want one?"

Crossing her arms, Cassandra sighed and spoke so softly she was nearly drowned out by barking puppies. "I am lucky enough to have you at my side. I dare not ask the Maker for more."

Leliana was half tempted to shove Cassandra off the ledge and into the free-for-all but knew it would NOT be appreciated. Instead, she whispered, "I'm just as thankful we found each other."

The snow crunched behind them, announcing Josephine and Cullen's arrival. 

"Maker, you didn't," Cullen said.

Leliana and Cassandra traded quick smirks before Cassandra pushed him off the short ledge. His arms wheeled as he regained his balance, only to be tackled by an over-eager puppy.

Josephine was quick to grab Leliana even if the spymaster wouldn't have dared. "If you push me, I'm bringing you down there with me."

"I would never."

At the same time, Josephine and Cassandra said, "You would."

Leliana didn't bother to feign insult. "I only fear what it will be named."

"That's your only fear?" Josephine asked.

The ruckus below died down as the handful of puppies settled with those they deemed worthy of a potential bond. In Maria's lap, a tawny puppy covered her clothing with snow while trying to sniff every inch of her. The only reaction to the Fade mark on her hand was a sneeze. 

"Spend the rest of the day making sure this is what you want," the trainer ordered. "We begin at dawn tomorrow."

Maria scooped up the puppy and bolted for the gates. Cassandra sighed and jumped down the ledge to make sure Maria wasn't about to traumatize the puppy or anyone else. She found them in the armory, charming some scrape leather and metal bits out of Harritt. The puppy was at Maria's feet, sniffing around but not moving from where he could touch her. 

"Mabari don't wear collars," Harritt said. 

Seeing Maria instantly droop, Cassandra said, "But that does not mean they cannot."

Maria brightened, making a ticking noise to get the pup to follow her. Cassandra fell in step with her as they headed back towards the gates, asking what Maria planned.

"I'll show you," Maria said, leading the way to the cabin she used while in Haven. 

The pup now wandered away to sniff every item and corner he could reach. Maria motioned Cassandra to the chair at the desk, sitting at the foot of the bed. Fire flashed in Maria's hands. Cassandra cracked open a window to prevent the smell of heated metal and burnt leather from settling. 

"It's a break-away collar," Maria said, showing Cassandra how easily the metal slipped free. "Anyone tries to grab him, or if he gets caught on something, he'll be able to escape."

Cassandra took the wide collar and looked at the symbols etched into a metal strip opposite the metal clasp. The crest of the Inquisition made sense, as did the spread hand with a gash in it. Feeling something rough on the otherwise smooth inside of the collar, Cassandra moved to turn it over. Maria tried to grab it from her, but Cassandra merely leaned out of the way. 

The symbols of heraldry were obvious. Burned into the leather as they were meant they would fade with wear unless constantly rebranded. Two shields, side by side. One with layered squares topped with a crown of fire. The other held seven spots over a vague creature. 

The puppy yipped, and Maria reached down to pick him up.

"If anyone were to see these crests, there will be questions."

"I know." She blinked. "Wait. What does that make you? Nobody? Guess that makes sense."

"Excuse you?"

Maria grinned. "Nobody's perfect." She laughed at Cassandra's scoff. Pulling the fingerless glove off her marked hand, she sighed. "Remember that first day in the Hinterlands after talking to Scout Harding? You said I didn't look overwhelmed, and I said that it was all kinda like the family business."

Cassandra nodded once, hoping she didn't seem too eager for insight into Maria's history.

"Well, I wouldn't have learned the family business if it wasn't successful. And if you're really good at making sure shit doesn't end in tears, heartache, and funerals, eventually, people start to trust you with more and more responsibilities."

"When you showed us your world, I did not miss the fact you showed us a castle. Or that you wore clothing with one of the crests seen in the throne room."

Maria ran a hand through her hair. "I was raised to be able to handle a lot of responsibilities, but it was never...forced on me? I had choices, though stars know I put off making them."

Cassandra could see Maria's nervousness ratcheting up. "If it is not something you wish to speak of, we need not do so."

"I have a feeling," Maria drawled, "that you're one of the few people in Haven that have a clue as to what it's like, Lady 78th in Line for the Nevarran Throne."

Cassandra shook her head, scoffing again. But, then, "Where are you in the line of your home's throne?"

"Doesn't matter; we elect every official, even the one who sits on the throne."

Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "And how many times has your family been voted onto that throne?"

"Define family," Maria replied as the door to the cabin opened.

"Maria!"

"And I thought I'd hear The Iron Bull shouting her name in here," Leliana said.

Josephine's admonishment was swift but also ignored. Vivienne's lips twitched, but she managed to keep her composure.

Maria held up her hands. "Whoa. Wait. Bull?? Not that I'm opposed, but, uh, what the ever-loving fuck is giving you of all people that idea?"

The three other women started to list off various instances and actions that gave most observers reason to believe Maria was riding the Bull, as it were.

Maria buried her face in her hands. "I hate my life."

"I'm finding it rather entertaining," Leliana said.

"Go fuck yourself."

Leliana was cut off by Josephine. "We are here to discuss the implications of a Mabari bonding to the Herald of Andraste."

Cassandra returned the collar, which Maria fastened around the puppy's neck. Maria put the pup down as she stood, saying, "Not in here we're not. Least everyone start thinking they're missing out on an orgy." 

"You are the worst influence," Josephine told Leliana.

"What are you going on about? She arrived here fully grown and already like this!"

Vivienne cleared her throat. "Shall we all retrieve some lunch and convene in the Chantry?"

Everyone agreed to the voice of reason. As they left the cabin, Cassandra said, "Family as defined by immediate blood relation; siblings, parents, and grandparents."

"Ah, fuck," Maria muttered. "In that case, every time."

"Maria!"

"Twice in five minutes," Leliana said. "Impressive."

Cassandra growled. "You will regret giving me a way to contact the Crow if you keep it up, Leliana."

"Zevran will never betray me."

"Perhaps. But while I may be above pranks, I do not believe he is."

Leliana did not reply.

"I thought so." Cassandra refocused on Maria. "As for you-"

"It means nothing here and now."

"It explains much."

"Still doesn't matter." 

Cassandra made a noise of disgust and dropped the subject. She could update Leliana and leave her to it. Besides, Josephine had a point. The implications of a Mabari deciding the Herald was worthy of a partnership would have far-reaching consequences indeed.


End file.
